A different kind of life
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: We all have our own place in the world that we just gotta find. Some of us stumble upon it one day peacefully and happily. But others find a place in the world for them through a horror show that sometimes doesn't end with one case. Could a member of the host club have found a path leading down to an unknown fate? Warning: Possible violence, some blood and slightly darker themes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Footsteps stomp against the ground in a hurry.

"Don't let him get away!"

"We won't let you get away from us!"

"Yeah! Come play with us! We won't hurt you…. Much."

"No! Go away!"

"Hahahaha! In your dreams you pretty little thing!"

"You got that right! We will not let you escape from our clutches!"

The one being chased finds himself tripping falling onto the ground harshly. His heart pounds in his chest as he tries to get up but the other footsteps are gaining on him too fast. He's not going to make it! His eyes shut tightly still trying to hurry to his feet as he tries to not think about the horrors that await him.

"You're ours now pretty boy!" One laughs from right behind him.

It is then that a sudden loud bang and the one that was being chased falls to the ground arms over his head.

He doesn't open his eyes even as he can hears some kind of liquid splattering on the ground beside him. His teeth clenching tightly as even more loud bangs are heard with multiple things heard whizzing past him from above. He begins to wonder if this is how he's going to die.

"Fuck this shit! It just ain't worth it boys! Fall back!" One calls out to the others behind the one on the ground. "To me!"

There are footsteps hurrying away behind the one on the ground as a last few loud bangs mixed with the whizzing is heard.

The one on the ground cautiously cracks an eye open his eye being drawn to a red splatter beside him. He swallows harshly knowing what that liquid is. His scared eyes open fully and turn to look in front of him hearing some footsteps. He lowers his arms to either side of his head before he looks up to see who the owner of the shoed feet that are in front of him. He finds himself looking at a complete strangers face who only smiles kindly at him.

The man in front of him crouches to one knee and offers a hand to help him up. "You okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

"I'm sorry ladies but todays host club activities have come to an end." Tamaki makes the announcement as the time for the club activities come to a close.

The ladies are escorted out with each host giving their farewells.

Once they are all gone Tamaki and Kyouya close the doors.

Kaoru stretches his arms above his head as it feels like it's been a long day especially as it'll soon be the weekend. He lowers his arms and glances to Hikaru as his brother approaches him. "Hey." He greets him.

"Hey." Hikaru greets him back stopping right beside him. "So how about we head out to the town for a bit?" He suggests and Kaoru smiles.

"Sure. That does sound good." Kaoru agrees to this with a nod.

"Great." Hikaru grins upon hearing the acceptance of the chance to have a little fun around town together.

So since the hired staff will clean the club room the twins grab their stuff then head off to get to the limo that is waiting for them.

The limo is indeed waiting for them with the driver standing beside the parked limo.

The limo driver is standing tall in his pristine fancy suit and his hands behind his back as they are taught to do to look more like who they are for their job. His black hair slicked back and held in place by gel. He is quick to move into action upon spotting his young masters with his brown eyes. He opens the door still keeping one hand behind himself as he does so. He gives a slight bow so as to not be in the way of the two as they climb inside of the limo.

"To the town." Hikaru tells the driver who gives a nod in response.

"As you wish young masters." The driver agrees closing the door after making sure that the two are safely inside of the vehicle. He hurries back around to the driver side opening the door for himself. He climbs inside onto the driver seat closing the door as well. He starts up the limo and with a safe start he heads off ensuring to not speed. He drives along smoothly focusing more on the road as the two begin to converse together in the back. He half listens just in case they need him though as he keeps himself mainly listening for any cues coming from them. He pulls up along in the town soon finding a spot to park. He ensures that the limo is in park once within the parking spot. He gets out to once again open the door for the twins doing the same as when they approached from the school.

"Come on brother." Hikaru gently grabs Kaoru's wrist only to lead him off towards one of the shopping sections in the area that they are currently in.

Kaoru follows though in Hikaru's excitement he ends up stumbling slightly along behind his slightly older brother. He finds himself smiling though and his excitement building almost as if it's feeding off of Hikaru's own excitement.

The two slow to a stop coming up to a stores window checking out some items sitting inside. They can see an assortment of items from stuffed toys to rather cheap jewelry. They move along now walking along together side by side checking things out. They approach another store window this time with clothing being put on display.

"Clothing for the commoners." Hikaru says almost softly to himself as he inspects the female mannequin wearing a black knee length skirt, grey tank top with a slightly large Vneck and jean jacket while posing with a handbag slung onto its arm.

"The fabric looks so cheap compared to what we usually wear." Kaoru mostly says to himself as his eyes skim over it as well making comparisons in his head like his brother.

"Yeah. And even the gems look plastic." Hikaru agrees. "Commoner things are so different."

"They are." Kaoru gives a nod of agreement to that and the two soon move on to other stores.

Hikaru spots a convenient store and stops by the door. "I wanna pop inside." He tells his brother who stops only to turn to him.

"Go ahead. I'll wait." Kaoru encourages in which Hikaru nods only to head inside while the slightly younger twin waits outside. He kinda glances to a nearby stores window examining the items inside to pass the time a little.

Across the street a group of about three men turn a corner laughing about something one of the ones in the group had said.

The one on the left has right sided, almost bowl cut, windswept styled light brown hair that he sometimes flicks with his hand in the direction he has it styled in. His skin is a bit on the pale side and his frame is filled out without being overweight. He is wearing a grey t-shirt with a navy blue tank top over top. He also has on baggy jeans exposing a bit of his blue plaid boxers and his black runners are a bit worn. He the middle tallest out of the three of them.

The one on the right has rather flat black hair that is messily cut and partially hidden by a backwards red and white baseball cap tilted to the left side of his head. He has more tanned skin and dark blue eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a bloody looking band logo, black sweat pants with dirt stained used to be white with blue stripped sneakers. He is the smallest out of all of them coming up to the middle tallest's shoulders in height.

The one in the middle carries his head higher than the other two. He has slightly long dark brown hair, with some lighter coloured small streaks, tied back in a small ponytail held by a single black elastic. He is wearing a dark purple pull over sweater with his hands in the front pocket, black coloured jeans that fit his waist nicely and black and white converse shoes. His eyes are dark green in colour and full of a bad vibe even when he smiles and laughs.

The three of them begin chatting a bit when the leader in the middle turns to look to the one on his right only to pause as his eyes are drawn to across the street.

The other two stop to turn to him as their leader smirks a little widely to himself.

"Well well well. Look at what we have boys." The leader slightly chuckles to himself as his eyes remain across the street.

The other two follow his gaze and even gain smirks of their own upon seeing what their leader has spotted.

The one on the left laughs a little to himself taking a step or two forward. "What a fool coming back into our sights. Does he actually want this? That fucking twisted bitch. Well it just makes it better for us to help us enjoy it."

"Yo. Let's get him." The one on the right adds taking a step closer.

"Not yet. Too many people right now." The leader's voice stops the two and they turn to their leader who is staring at the target. "But this does make things more interesting." He chuckles in a way that can only be taken as that his thoughts are turned to something bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Hikaru comes over back to his brother with a single plastic bag in his hand. "Okay let's go."

Kaoru nods and the two head off on their way. He glances at a few of the other stores with his brother as they walk past them. "There isn't too much today huh?" He mentions in which his slightly older twin nods making a sound of agreement. His steps slow to a pause and he glances around himself feeling the chill like someone or something is watching him. He doesn't see who it is right away though then Hikaru speaking to him makes him jump.

"Hey Kaoru come look at this!"

Kaoru heads over to him and looks into the window that Hikaru is peering inside of. He spots a selection of kigurumi presented by plastic models wearing them in the window. "Interesting."

"Aren't they? I wonder how many commoners wear them….." Hikaru begins going off about something however he doesn't notice that his brother has stopped listening.

The feeling of being watched hasn't gone away so Kaoru looks over his shoulder only to almost gasp.

Across the street he can now clearly see who it is that is staring at him making Kaoru feel like his body is trembling.

Kaoru turns away taking a quiet deep breath in an attempt to calm himself before Hikaru notices that something is wrong. He does so just in time too as Hikaru turns to glance at him.

"Well then shall we head inside and see how big of a selection commoners have on these?" Hikaru inquires looking at his brother who nods flashing a smile.

"Sure. Let's see how many there are." Kaoru agrees only for his wrist to be grabbed as he is practically pulled into the store by his excited brother. He at least feels a little safer inside this store away from the prying eyes of the men he had noticed. He walks around with his brother who has his wrist gently held still. He is finally let go as Hikaru finds where the kigurumi is located. He pulls out his cell phone typing away a quick text before stuffing it back in his pocket so Hikaru doesn't notice.

"They even have these fox ones." Hikaru turns to show Kaoru the orange fox one he had picked up to show off.

Kaoru nods. "It seems like they have all sorts of animals." He agrees his eyes scanning it all for a quick moment.

"We should try them." Hikaru grabs another one and thrusts it into his slightly younger twin's arms before heading off towards the dressing rooms.

Kaoru holds the kigurumi and moves to follow after his brother. He tries it on and steps out to see Hikaru already out waiting for him. He has his left arm crossed across his body to gently hold the upper part of his right arm. He figures he just looks silly in this thing. He looks to his brother noticing that though it seems a little strange it actually suits his brother well.

Hikaru is wearing the one he had grabbed but pauses as his eyes land upon Kaoru. His mouth becomes slightly agape.

Kaoru pauses blinking at his brother wondering what has gotten into him. "Um, Hikaru?" His voice seems to have snapped the other back into reality as seen by the slightly surprised blinking for a moment.

"Wow." Hikaru slightly gasps at him. "Kaoru you look….. So Cute!"

Kaoru blinks in surprise at his brother at this. He doesn't really say anything as Hikaru begins telling him how adorable he looks. He just lets Hikaru go off on his little rant of how it is so perfect for him. He glances to a few ladies nearby who seem to be swooning over him in the fox kigurumi. He would feel embarrassed if it wasn't for the fact that he is used to such attention from girls thanks to the host club. He turns away as Hikaru starts to finish his rant.

"We are so getting these. I've also totally gotta tell Kyouya and Tamaki about this for ideas for the host club." Hikaru tells him then heads back into the changing room.

Kaoru watches him go then turns to head back in the one he was in as well to change out of this. He is about to put his shoes back on, he had to take them off to try on the onesie, when he feels a vibration in his pocket. He pulls out his cell phone and feels some relief when he reads the text.

 _We have some in the area. They'll keep their eyes out._

Now with this assurance Kaoru feels safe so he sends his thanks before putting his phone away to put on his shoes. He grabs the kigurumi then heads out to meet up with his brother outside of the changing rooms.

"Let's go." Hikaru takes the lead with Kaoru following after him as they head to the till to pay. He gently takes the one from Kaoru to do it on his own which his brother is happy to let him do.

It's not like it really matters as they both have the same account with their own cards to access it.

Kaoru's eyes become drawn to the window as Hikaru pays and he looks to try to see if he can see the men from before. He doesn't see them giving him some comfort and he turns back to his brother just as he is getting the bag with their purchase inside.

The two head out of the store and head off on their way. They pass by a group of four men hanging out in the entrance of the alley. Hikaru doesn't pay any mind to them but Kaoru slows slightly to turn to look to them.

One of the four men gives a nod of greeting to Kaoru. He has really short black hair that seems to growing back from being shaved, a white tank top with a dark brown shoulder gun holster and black knee length shorts. He has on black sneakers on his feet with one leg crossed over the other the tip of his right shoe on the ground.

Kaoru nods in greeting back then heads to catch up with Hikaru.

The group does their best to not be noticed at least by Hikaru as they follow the two around as they check out shops.

The other group seems to have noticed however and Kaoru spots them making a retreat causing any leftover tension to go away.

Soon Kaoru and Hikaru make it home in their family's limo, but it wasn't long after they got inside that Kaoru got a text.

Kaoru checks it and becomes concerned when he reads it.

 _Call home._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Kaoru glances up to Hikaru who will surely soon notice that his brother isn't with him. He puts on a normal face as best as he can.

Sure enough Hikaru turns around only to notice Kaoru has fallen behind. "Is everything alright?" He inquires to his brother who flashes him a smile.

"Yes everything is. I just gotta step away for a moment." Kaoru waves it off and feels relief when Hikaru nods.

"Alright then. I'm going to head to the living room." Hikaru tells him with a smile of his own. He heads off to said living room with that clearly trusting Kaoru in whatever it is. He is only guessing that Kaoru has some business to take care of.

Kaoru heads off to the spare currently unused room for privacy. He glances back then around himself to ensure that he really is alone. He doesn't see anyone who had followed him or anyone in the area but he closes the door anyways. He dials the number he needs and once he hits the call button he brings his cell phone up to his ear. He listens to the ringing as he awaits an answer to come. He sits down on the bed feeling a little anxious as those words usually mean something bad has happened.

Finally after a few moments the answer he was waiting for comes around. "Good to see you got my message." A gruff voice speaks up from the other side of the line.

"Is this about what happened earlier?" Kaoru inquires in worry as starts clenching then unclenching his pants feeling a little anxious. He remains silent awaiting for the answer to his question that he badly wants to know.

"Yes." The confirmation comes through not long after the slightly younger twin had asked the question. "We had some people follow them and they have horrible plans." He informs the twin who shudders as he can only imagine what those plans involve. "That is why you need to listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. As you've probably already gathered you are in danger from these guys. If we don't do something soon they could very well get to you. So the plan is for you to come to the base where we can hide you away for safety. They have only talked about interest in you so your brother will be safe. We're keeping our eyes on the group and we must move quickly. I know that this may be a little hard however if you want to protect your brother and your friends you need to leave."

During this conversation Kaoru had lowered his head until his bangs cast shadows over his eyes. "I understand." He speaks when the other waits for a response from him.

"Good. I am glad to hear it. I will send someone to come get you tonight. At midnight so be ready. We cannot say for sure how long it will be for but we will be there to support you." The one on the other side of the line tells him in which Kaoru nods softly.

"I know. Thank you." Kaoru speaks in gratitude to the other.

"Don't worry about it. We'll see you tonight."

With that the two hang up and Kaoru holds onto his phone staring at it for a few moments.

Kaoru finally sighs lowering it in which he turns heading off stuffing his cell into his pocket. He heads to the living room knowing that he'll need to act normal. He raises his head so that his eyes are no longer cast into darkness. He spots Hikaru sitting on the couch leaning back as he watches something on the TV. He sits down beside him and looks to what his brother is watching on the TV screen.

It looks to be some crime show of some kind so Kaoru just watches it for a bit.

Kaoru is trying to figure out when a good time would be to get ready to leave.

"Are you gonna space out?" Hikaru's voice causes Kaoru to turn no longer thinking about the situation for a moment.

Kaoru flashes him a smile trying to ward his worry away not wanting him to catch on. "Sorry. I was trying to think about what this case is."

"Ah well you see…." Hikaru begins going off telling Kaoru about what he had missed however Kaoru doesn't really listen.

Kaoru feels bad about what he is going to have to do but he knows that it's for the best. "I see." He responds when Hikaru has finished as he manages to catch that part.

Hikaru nods and the two go quiet as they watch the show. While Hikaru is distracted Kaoru pulls out his phone making sure Hikaru can't see only to start deleting the secret friends contacts and texts slash calls off of his phone. The older cannot know what Kaoru is going to do.

At the end of the show Kaoru gets up. "I'm going to have a shower." He tells the other and hopes that his brother doesn't want to go with him since he will be packing first.

"Okay. I'm going to finish the next episode." Hikaru informs him in which Kaoru nods then heads off.

Once at his room he grabs a bag and starts putting some clothes in it that he'll be taking with him. He stuffs it under the bed once done before grabbing a piece of paper and pen from his school bag. He writes the note that he also hides under the bed. He finally heads into the shower just in case Hikaru comes up there.

Sure enough Hikaru enters joining Kaoru in the shower.

"Thought you would have been done by now." Hikaru admits.

"I was just taking my time. No rush right?" Kaoru slightly waves it off. "Did your episode finish?"

"Nah. I left it early. I already watched it before anyways." Hikaru shrugs and begins to wash himself.

"Ah." Kaoru nods and also washes himself.

When the two are done they dry off before putting on their pyjama pants for bed.

It's pretty dark out at this point so the two shut off the lights crawling into bed.

"Good night." Hikaru yawns as they snuggle under the covers.

"Good night." Kaoru responds only to quietly wait until he can hear his brothers breath even out. He sits up moving around in the dark leaving his cell phone on the ledge on the headboard of their bed. He grabs the bag and note after feeling around for them. He leaves the bag on the floor while placing the note down onto his pillow. He takes a last look to Hikaru's sleeping form. "Forgive me for this. I'm so sorry." He apologizes quietly then turns to watch out the window for when his friends come.

At the time specified Kaoru spots the headlights in a spot where they can hide by turning off the lights.

Kaoru grabs the bag and quietly leaves out of the room tiptoeing before dashing the rest of the way. He gets into the car in the backseat then once the door is closed they head off away from the mansion. He slightly glances back but that is the closest he lets himself get to in looking back. He turns away to try to focus on where it is that they are going.

The next morning…..

Hikaru groans as he begins to awaken before the twin maids would come to wake him. He reaches out trying to feel for his brother but his eyes blink open when his hand lands on cold sheets. He sees that no one is sleeping next to him making him sit up quickly. He rubs his eyes before checking again which shows the same results. He notices the note so he picks it up reading it before gasping eyes wide. He drops the note that flutters to the ground while he races out of the room almost getting tangled in the bedsheets as he hurries for the front door.

The note lands so anyone who looks down to it can read it.

Dear Hikaru.

I didn't mean for it to have to come to this but it turned out this.

I'm sorry but please don't look for me. I will be safe. It's better this way I'm afraid.

I can't tell you why I have decided to leave but maybe we'll see each other again… Maybe….

From Kaoru.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"But why would Kao-chan do this?" Hunny whimpers as the host club have gathered for a meeting not long after Hikaru had called Kyouya.

Hikaru is looking down upset as he wasn't able to find his brother. "I don't know." His hands clench from where they are on his lap.

Kyouya is still holding the note as he had been the one to read it out loud. He is rereading it over a few times before putting it down on the table with a slight sigh. "It doesn't matter how much I look at it I can't understand why or what Kaoru was thinking." He pushes his glasses up on his face feeling annoyance that he can't figure it out.

"At least you tried." Haruhi tries to assure him.

Kyouya nods softly while Tamaki is whimpering in his seat. "Well I can send out a search party and we'll see if anything turns up."

Hikaru nods softly in thanks rather worried about his brother. He has no idea where he is and it's obvious that Kaoru doesn't want to be found. He isn't sure if they'll be able to find him but he tries to remain hopeful that they will find him.

Elsewhere...

The patterned arm bands are slide to cover his arms, his hair style changed up to a more messy pixie style, his clothes switched to a printed black t-shirt with a pirate skull on the front then white brass knuckles on the back, he also gets knee length black shorts with white stripes on the outer sides, and finally he has on black sneakers. He takes a look at the arm bands seeing that they look like a red dragon spiraling up around each arm, the dragon has white curved crisscrossing pattern on the middle of it. His shirt also slightly exposes the very bottom of his tummy as that's the style of it.

"It's a start at least." A male nods looking over the other male standing in front of him. "It'll work for the time being in helping to hide you just like we planned. What do you think, Kaoru?"

"It'll work for now." Kaoru tells the other feeling content that it'll probably take longer for him to be noticed now.

"Alright." The man nods once more at this confirmation. He leads the other male into the main room. "Now we explained how things work around here and how you'll fit into it all. But don't push yourself."

Kaoru nods to him in confirmation that he does indeed understand it all.

"Great. Then it seems that you are almost all set."

Kaoru can't help but tilt his head in curiosity wondering what it could be that he is missing now.

The man opens the drawer of a nearby end table only to pull something out. He hands it to the ginger letting him get a good look at it.

It's a black pistol that is often used on TV.

Kaoru looks to the man as he holds the gun in his hand. He sees him give him a nod of encouragement.

"We'll make sure you know how to use it but it's really for your own good to have it." The man turns to lead Kaoru off to somewhere else in which the ginger haired male follows along.

They arrive to the basement with padded soundproof walls and stuffed potato sack dummies with red targets on their chests as well as on their heads.

There is also a long table set up leaving some space for them to move around at the ends but it's there to give them distance from the target.

"Alright. Let us begin." The man gestures to where the target is that he has brought Kaoru to stand in line with. "Your first time using it you'll find it loud but you'll get used to the noise."

Kaoru gives a soft nod to show that he is indeed listening.

"Okay now watch how I do it. You have to remember to make sure that the safety is off." The man shows Kaoru how to prepare the gun as Kaoru copies what he is doing. "And when you've done what I showed you then take aim." He raises the gun at the target as does Kaoru. "Then pull the trigger." He pulls it firing the gun with a loud bang.

Kaoru jumps at the bang but quickly reaims the gun firing at the target. He manages to hit the side just outside of the targets largest ring unlike the other who hit inside of the target.

"That's actually pretty good for your first try." The man tells Kaoru who moves one hand to rub one of his ears. He chuckles. "They are pretty loud but in an emergency you won't be able to wear ear protection." He tells the other who makes a sound of agreement. "Now then, shall we go again?"

Kaoru gives an okay and they fire a few rounds with the ginger getting better.

They stop after a few rounds as they will work.

"You're pretty good with a gun." The man notes and hands Kaoru a pack of bullets. "Here's some extra ammo." He tells the younger male who takes them. "Now why don't you go relax for a little bit? Let your ears settle down."

"Thanks." Kaoru thanks him and is shown how to safely put his pistol away before they head to the main room. He settles on a couch beside a man with a hooker looking girl by him. He rubs his ears trying to settle the ringing.

"First time shooting a gun hey champ?" The man sitting beside Kaoru asks in which he nods. "Yeah, that happens to all of us." He confirms to the other. "Don't worry it'll go away at some point. Just try to deal with it for now."

"I will." Kaoru lowers his hands from his ears and glances around seeing some people working on computers, tablets or phones, some people enjoying drugs or alcohol and others hanging out like they're on break or waiting for orders. He relaxes into the couch that he's sitting in. He feels quite safe and relaxed with this group even if others might see it as scary or dangerous. He closes his eyes softly. He won't be able to sleep with his ringing ears but if he could he would have no trouble sleeping here. He knows that nothing bad will happen to him and no one will try anything on him.

After all this mafia group, or as they are called in Japanese Yakuza, is like another family to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Hikaru is working with Kyouya in looking through Kaoru's stuff trying to figure out where he could have gone. They are doing this while the search party is out there looking for the slightly younger twin.

Hikaru sighs heavily as so far there is nothing turning up to show where in the world he could have ran off to.

Kyouya glances to him not having found anything and pushes his glasses up on his face when he sees Hikaru has nothing either. "So he left no clues behind it seems."

"I don't understand. Why would Kaoru do something like this!?" Hikaru questions brining his hands to clutch as his hair. "I don't get it!"

"Neither do I. This was rather sudden." Kyouya admits glancing around the room wishing that they had just missed something. "It does not make any sense at all."

"If something was bothering him surely he could have at least come to me." Hikaru lightly shakes his head eyes closing tightly. "So why didn't he?!"

"Once we find him I'm sure that we'll get some answers." Kyouya tells him. "It doesn't seem like we'll get anywhere from looking around here. We'll need to move on if we want to find him quickly."

Hikaru releases his hair with a rather heavy sigh before he nods.

The two leave the room for now trying to go through their minds thinking about before Kaoru vanished. They just want to know if there is any way to be able to find out where or why Kaoru went. They are convinced that there has to be something and that they're just missing it.

Hikaru plops down onto the couch elbows on his knees with his face in his hands.

Kyouya looks to him when he does this.

Hikaru is trying to focus on his memories to find if there was any reason or clue as to where Kaoru could have gone to.

Kyouya turns away pulling out his phone to check in with the progress of the search party going on. "Hey. It's me. How are things?" He asks over the phone when he gets an answer. He pauses to listen for an answer.

"Nothing yet." The person on the other side of the line responds to Kyouya. "We'll keep looking though."

"Yes. You do that." Kyouya confirms this with a slight nod despite being on the phone. "And report back to me if you find anything at all."

"Yes sir!" The other on the other side of the line responds then after that the both of them hang up.

Kyouya turns to look to the slightly older twin as he holds his cellphone in his hand. He walks over to the back of the couch not speaking right away as he can tell that Hikaru is trying to figure things out. He ends up moving around only to sit down next to the other.

"It's no use…" Hikaru gives a sound of a half whimper half sigh and Kyouya looks to him again. He raises his head from his hands only to turn to look to the raven whose eyes are covered by the glare on his glasses. "I can't figure anything out. I just see nothing that will lead us in the direction we need. I didn't see anything wrong with him. Nothing at all that would have set off any alarm bells. He was just his normal self until he suddenly vanished without any warning."

"We'll find something. We just gotta keep looking." Kyouya tells him.

"Even as it's becoming even clearer that Kaoru doesn't want us to know where he is?" Hikaru questions his arms dropping to hang limply on his legs.

"Even so. There has to be something somewhere that can even just give us a clue." Kyouya informs him adjusting his glasses on his face. "Think about it this way. If he doesn't want us to know where he is then it is very possible that he might be in some kind of danger."

Hikaru blinks and his breath stutters a little upon hearing this. He closes his mouth that had slightly dropped open only to nod a little softly to the other male. "Then we'll find him and save him from whatever danger he thinks that he is protecting us from by disappearing." He speaks with quite the determination in his tone as he wants his brother to be safe and well.

Kyouya nods in agreement to that. "Let's do it."

With that it was like a contract to a deal has been formed. Together they will find Kaoru then bring him home safe and sound. They'll do it no matter what it takes. And once they find him they're going to make sure he tells them what happened along with why he left. They are ready to do this.

…..

A group of three men turn as a man in a black uniform approaches them.

"Excuse me but I would like to ask you three about a missing person." The man in the uniform tells them.

"Missing person?" One of the men question eyeing the uniformed man a little suspiciously.

The uniformed man nods and pulls out a picture that instantly grabs the threes attention. "Yes. I am looking for this man. He recently has gone missing. Have you seen him around at all? Or maybe know anything that might be helpful. We are accepting any tips that are true no matter how insignificant they may seem to you. We have to know as much details as we can possibly get. So please. Be honest and let me know if you have seen this man or know anything about his disappearance."

The other two wait to see their leader will say.

Their leader soon speaks with a shrug closing his eyes softly casually. "Nope. Sorry but I don't know anything about this." He tells the uniformed man who lowers the image at this.

"I haven't seen him." One of the two followers respond as the leader lowers his arms to his sides as well as opening his eyes.

The other follow gives a nod of agreement to this.

"I see. Thank you for your time." The uniformed man heads off with that to ask some other people.

The leader clenches his teeth though a slight smile appears on his face. "Oh, he is not getting away from me." He slightly growls quietly as it is mostly to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

It's been three days and so far there has been no leads on Kaoru's location.

Hikaru has hardly slept and has been skipping school. He's been throwing himself so much into the case of where Kaoru that it's worrying to the others.

In fact if it wasn't even for the other members of the host club giving him food he probably wouldn't even be eating.

Hikaru slams his forehead against the table he's sitting at with a frustrated groan. He is still very much lost on what in the world he is supposed to do to try to find his brother.

Kyouya has already gone through his phone but didn't find anything. He is currently working on looking into Kaoru's cellphone records to see who he had contacted.

Hikaru jumps straightening his sitting position when his own cell phone goes off. He picks it up seeing that it is Kyouya who is calling him. He is quick to answer it. "Did you find anything?"

"He contacted a number that I don't recognize multiple times in fact. We could not retrieve anything other than the number as any messages that might have been sent are gone." Kyouya informs him. "I do believe that you would want to come along with me to check it out."

"Yes please." Hikaru confirms jumping to his feet.

"I thought as much. Be ready as I'm already heading towards you." Kyouya ends the call with that and Hikaru quickly makes sure he is ready to go out. He arrives firing a text to the slightly older twin that he has arrived. He watches the other hurry out towards him dressed in a blue tank-top with black knee length shorts plus black runners. He lets him into the limo in which the twin is quick to hop into the seat next to the raven haired male.

Once the door is closed the driver heads off to the address that Kyouya told him to go after they picked Hikaru up.

"So who is it that Kaoru was contacting?" Hikaru inquires as he watches the other in curiosity.

"A man who goes by the name of Tsuki Ko." Kyouya informs him pushing his glasses up on his face. "He lives on the east side of town."

Hikaru takes a moment to think about this. "I don't think I've heard of him before." He admits as he finds himself coming up with nothing upon hearing the name.

"He is a business man who runs a bunch of different kinds of stores across Japan." Kyouya informs him of this information. "He isn't married and has no known kids as of right now."

"I see." Hikaru glances out a window in slight thought at this.

It doesn't take too much longer before they arrive at their destination.

It's a mansion as expected and the driver parks out front.

Kyouya leads Hikaru to the front door where they knock only for the door to be opened.

"May I help you?" The man standing there asks them upon seeing them. He has black hair that is neatly brushed as it hangs, looking a little fluffy, to be just above his eyebrows in length. He has dark blue eyes and some stubble on his face. He's wearing a black tank top showing his tattoo covered arms of dragons, plants plus some birds. His pants are darkly coloured jeans and black socks. He has a strong looking build as well and he has one eyebrow raises questioningly.

"Are you Tsuki?" Kyouya inquires to the man watching him through the glare on his glasses.

"Yes I am." The man confirms to them then he takes a better look at Hikaru. "Wait… You're not Kaoru… Oh you must be Hikaru."

"Did Kaoru tell you about me?" Hikaru asks in which Tsuki nods in confirmation.

"Mhm. He spoke fondly of you." Tsuki also confirms verbally to them.

"Do you know that Kaoru has gone missing?" Kyouya pushes for answers getting Tsuki's attention back to him.

"Missing?"

Kyouya nods. "Yes missing."

"Hm. I suppose we should speak further inside." Tsuki lets them in which the two take. He leads them to his living room snapping his fingers gesturing for the staff to leave for now. He settles on a couch facing the one the other two settle down on. "What do you need to know from me?" He questions them as he watches them.

"Alright let's begin. How do you know Kaoru?" Kyouya begins the questions as he keeps his eyes on the other even if the other can't see his own.

"We met in town." Tsuki begins to tell them. "He was alone at the time. At first we didn't pay much mind to one another. But we ended up talking when waiting for the lights to change since it seemed that we were heading the same way. It went from there and after a little bit I began seeing him like a son. He's such a nice boy I wanted to try to help him if he needed it."

"Did he say anything to you before he vanished?" Kyouya presses at this point.

"He did contact about four or five or so days ago. But there was nothing he said that made me believe that he'd just suddenly vanish." Tsuki admits to the two.

"What did you two talk about?" Hikaru asks this time as he wants to know.

"We spoke a little about what was going on in life. He told me what the host club had been up to recently and how you two went out to town." Tsuki tells Hikaru and Hikaru nods as he remembers doing that. "I told him how well my stores were doing. Just idle chit chat really."

"I see…" Kyouya nods softly. "Did you see him in person after that?"

"No." Tsuki responds. "I haven't seen him. Was he kidnapped?"

"He ran away." Hikaru tells him. "But he left a note and I think that he may be in trouble of some kind."

"I see. Let me know if you need my help. I'll be happy to offer assistance."

"Thank you for your time." Kyouya thanks him getting up. He leads Hikaru out and only once in the limo do they speak.

"Do you believe him?" Hikaru inquires to the raven.

"I believe that he isn't telling us everything. But I do believe he was being truthful about how Kaoru was like a son to him and that they trusted each other." Kyouya admits once again pushing up his glasses. "I'm going to try to dig around see if I uncover anything around him."

At this Hikaru nods and looks down as the limo takes them away from that place.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Hikaru has waited a few days but he hasn't heard anything from Kyouya since their visit to Tsuki. He hopes that everything is alright.

…..

"Wow Kaoru you've gotten good at shooting." A male tells Kaoru who has gotten better at control over the gun with practice.

"Thanks." Kaoru thanks the other feeling proud of his progress.

"Kaoru? The boss wants to see you." A lady informs them after opening the door which caused them to turn to her.

"Okay thank you." Kaoru puts away his gun safely then he heads to go see what the boss would like to see him for. "Hello? You called?"

"Yes come on in."

Kaoru approaches the boss with a slightly lowered head mostly due out of respect. "What can I help you with?" He inquires to the other stopping a little in front of the desk.

"I would like to get you ready to be more seen and have more freedom." The boss informs Kaoru who blinks in surprise upon hearing this. "We'll be giving you a few new things and we'll need to change up your appearance a bit." The boss tells him keeping a calm voice. "Feel up for a bit of change?"

"Of course." Kaoru gives a slight bow to the boss who claps hands once happily.

"Great to hear. Then let's get started right away."

….

Hikaru slightly jumps when his cellphone rings and he answers it. "Kyouya?"

"He's a tough nut that's for sure." Kyouya tells Hikaru from the other side of the line. "But I've managed to get some information. He seemed all that he seemed to be but after constant searching and watching I did find something out. First off he's been getting the help of employees and friends to search for a group. But he didn't specify what group he was talking about. I cannot say whether or not it's a group he suspects may have had something to do with Kaoru's disappearance or something else. The employees and friends seem to already know what group he is talking about however so it doesn't give us any clues there. We tried to follow those that went out looking but so far nothing has been found as the group hasn't been found."

"Is that all that you've found?" Hikaru inquires with curiosity hoping that there was more.

"No there was one other thing." Kyouya informs him causing the slightly older twins interest to spike upon hearing this. "I looked into some of his friends and it would seem that they've experienced jail before. They were delinquents in the past. At first this didn't seem important before I found out that he had been the leader of delinquents in the past. It seems that he still has some ties to the past. I just can't say for sure if he is using it for good or evil."

"Do you think that he's behind Kaoru's disappearance?" Hikaru wonders out loud wanting to know what Kyouya thought.

"I don't think so. They really stepped up their game after our visit." Kyouya lets him know the slightly surprising news.

"Well then it seems like he is trying to help find Kaoru." Hikaru comes to a decision after hearing this. "Maybe he'll be a great ally in this. Well thanks for that Kyouya. You've at least got information when I haven't gotten anything. So I'll talk to you later." He hangs up after that. He stares at his cell phone in rather a lot of thought at this point. "If he really is Kaorus friend and is only trying to help us find him then… He should be seen as an ally who will help us find my missing brother. He seems nice enough despite his history. Seeing and hearing how he is now even after learning about his past has made me glad that Kaoru met a friend like him. If I had met him on other circumstances I probably would have become good friends with him too… However I must do whatever I can to find my brother first and worry about making friends with his friends that are good later. That man isn't going anywhere. Now then there is one final question that needs to be answered…. Who in the world is this group he is attempting to find?!" His eyes slightly glance around as he rolls it around in his mind for a bit. He wants to try to bring this all to an end as soon as possible. His eyes glance to a picture the two of them took quite a while ago when they had gone into town on their own. He tilts his head and thinks about the last time that he got to go to town with his brother before all of this had started. He wonders if Kaoru had been thinking about it then or not. He closes his eyes shaking his head before stopping as he wonders if the one who had taken Kaoru had been there at the time but didn't approach them. He wants to know and to be able to find out the truth as soon as possible after all. He isn't sure though as there had been a number of people there. He opens his eyes halfway before sighing to himself. "This is just going down in a downward spiral and I'm not getting any closer to finding my brother." He puts his head in his hands with a rather hefty sigh. "What am I supposed to do? What am I doing wrong?"

…

"Oh wow look at you. You are looking great."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, indeed I do think so."

"Aw thank you. I'm glad that you like it."

"I'm just glad that you like how everything turned out in the end."

….

It's dark out and Kyouya is up typing away on his laptop with the light from the screen being the only light in the room. His eyes are narrow in concentration as they dart across the screen placed in front of him. "What are you hiding?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Kyouya runs his hands through his messy hair with a harsh sigh escaping out of his mouth. "Why can't I find anything? It was such a good lead too." He shakes his head. "No. It just has to be buried down much too deep. That has to be why I can't find it." He finally turns away from the screen of his laptop to glance to the window showing what is outside. His eyes flicker back to his laptop before closing it with sunlight dancing into the room from the window where he currently is. He puts the laptop onto the coffee table for now. He stretches his arms above his head with his eyes closing when he does so. "I might need to get information out and about." He pauses arms still up though he cracks an eye open upon hearing an all too familiar ringtone. "What could Tamaki want today?" He wonders finally moving his hands down to answer his cellphone. "What is it?" He greets to the other.

"We are holding a meeting today with the current host club members. And I expect mommy to be there." Tamaki announces in his usual tone though Kyouya swears that he hears something underneath there that hints to something else.

"Alright. I'll be there." Kyouya agrees wanting to see Tamaki in person to try to figure out what it is that Tamaki is trying to not currently express. He has a pretty good idea about what it is though considering the current situation.

"Thank you! We're meeting at four pm in the club room. See you then." Tamaki hangs up after that leaving Kyouya to pull his cell away to look at it.

Kyouya sighs softly but he gets up and heads to go get ready for today. He especially wants to be ready for this meeting that Tamaki has called to get the group all together.

Elsewhere….

"Wow. I swear you'd never know the difference." A girl notices with a smile looking over the man standing before her and the group.

"Well today is going to be a new day. So I hope that you're ready." Another male walks down some stairs into the room to join the group.

The group turn to the man coming over and make way for him respectfully.

"What kind of day is it going to be today?" The male who was being checked out just a moment before questions with a slight tilt of his head at the other man.

"A day for some new experiences. Starting with an easier one for starters." The other man tells him. "Kaoru. Or should I say Cross Dreamer. You'll learn so much about our way of life. So we'll be heading out to one of the cars to head to a spot in the city."

The male now named Cross smiles at this almost smirking. "I am ready." He moves closer to the other male who stands there watching him come over. He can't help but sway his hips a little as he walks finding himself loving his now complete new look. He's got his change of clothing style and changed hair and coloured contacts. He feels quite pleased with how it turned out in the end. He runs his fingers through his slightly messy black hair that is a little shorter than before. He got it styled so it looks like intentional but good looking messy hair. His bangs brushed to the side to help to not give him away when out in public. He even has a change in name to try to help make him feel more like part of the group. His new name sounding like something someone a part of a group like this would use to hide their identity. He knows that it does happen so it'll be convincing for it to be like this. He comes to a stop right in front of the male and looks him in the eyes with his now dark. "Let us get going then."

The man smiles upon seeing the other do this as their eyes remain locked for a good few moments. "I must say. I like this slight change in attitude."

Cross smirks and waves one of his pointer fingers at the male. "Ah ah. You can look but I'm not gonna let you touch." He lowers his hand then slightly walks around the other heading towards the door.

"Wasn't planning on it." The man chuckles warmly with a shake of his head though he turns to join the other heading off towards one of the currently parked cars.

With a few other members joining them in the black expensive car they head off on their way.

Cross is sitting in the front seat by the driver looking outside to watch as they go along. He feels rather excited to help out those that are helping him. He slightly ducks down when he notices a familiar group walking by on the sidewalk.

"A notification will be sent to alert them. We can't risk confronting them not with you here with us." The man who has decided what Cross will help out with tells said male who nods to this.

In the back one of the members that had come along fire off the text to someone else about what they had seen.

Cross raises his head and tries to focus more on where they could be going.

Meanwhile…..

Those left in the host club have gathered at the large table in their club room that they use for meetings.

"Let this very important host club meeting begin!" Tamaki declares standing tall and proud. "As you all know we still have the case of our missing member. It seems to have hit a wall. So we need to step up our game for what we are doing to try to help."

"So this is a meeting to discuss what we are going to do." Haruhi notes out loud. "That's actually smart."

"Well let's get right down to business." This time it's a rather anxious Hikaru that speaks up and Tamaki nods after his moment of appreciating the compliment.

"Right." Tamaki clears his throat bringing a fisted hand up to be by his mouth when he does so even closing his eyes softly. He opens said eyes when he lowers his hand back down to his side. His eyes skimming over each and every member of the host club sitting at the table here with them all in their very own club room. His family. His pride and joy. He knows however that it is not complete. He is missing one of his sons, one of his members, and that will not slide for him. He will find out who took him or whoever made him leave and he'll make sure that they know his wrath. He'll bring it down upon them the moment they find that person. He will do this no matter what it takes. He cannot let his family be broken apart, not after all that they've been through together. "Let us begin the host club investigation meeting!" He throws a hand out with only his pointer finger out when he says this looking dramatic. He is however not actually pointing in any specific direction or at anything in particular. He is really doing it for looks and it does work.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

"So based on what information we've been able to gather so far we still don't really know much about what happened." Tamaki frowns as he admits this. "But we did gather information about an older friend. He gave Kyouya and Hikaru an interrogation to answer any of their questions. However other than him possibly trying to help figure things out on his own with connections we don't really have anything."

"Have we gotten witnesses to confirm his story?" Haruhi inquires in the slight pause.

"We are working on it." Kyouya responds to her watching her through the glare on his glasses. "Once we have confirmation that he is telling us the real story then we'll need to start looking elsewhere. But if it's not confirmation then we will be paying him another visit."

Haruhi nods to this knowing that as much as they want to they can't rush things like this.

"Well while we wait we'll need to try to figure out where to go next from here." Tamaki speaks up again getting their attention back onto him. "We're a bit stuck as it stands. We should try to prepare for if we get confirmation on Tsuki's story."

The others glance away and down giving it thought as they try to come up with a possible solution on what they are supposed to do.

It is a big question that not really anyone has an answer for.

Hikaru sighs as silence reigns supreme in the host club room and no one is looking at anyone else… Except for Kyouya though no one can see his eyes.

After a good long moment of complete silence Kyouya speaks up this time using one pointer finger pushing his glasses up on his face. "This is a big question. We can't really have any answers though so don't feel bad if you can't come up with anything." He gets up to his feet. "I will be trying to dig further into the case with Tsuki and see if I can get anything else. A big factor of whether or not the case will go cold is based on whether or not we can get confirmation on Tsuki's story. Currently that is the make or break part of the case. I say that we can leave this meeting that won't get us anywhere." He turns away. "Just keep your hopes up. Kaoru is still out there somewhere. He is most likely alive considering that we have found no signs of him let alone any signs that he might be dead." He leaves the rather silent room with that and the others slightly glance to at least one other host club member within the room.

One by one they get up and leave as well with Tamaki being one of the firsts to go mainly going after Kyouya.

Not another word was spoken in the club room.

"Mommy! Mommy wait!" Tamaki calls out away from the host club room as he jogs a little to try to catch up to the raven haired male.

Kyouya slows to a stop and he turns around enough to look to the blonde. He has his side facing the other who had chased after him. "What is it?" He asks of the other who slows to a stop once standing with him.

"Surely there is something that I can do to help at least." Tamaki slightly demands trying to stand tall but his hands and bottom lip tremble in worry for their missing member.

Kyouya takes the moment to count it down.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Tamaki slouches, his eyes becoming watery with tears and his bottom lip sticking out truly showing how upset he is. He can get a bit angry with the twins but deep down he still views them as a part of their little host club family. "I don't want to sit around and feel like I'm failing one of our children. I want to help!" He whines out to the raven haired male who is often known as Mommy. "There has to be something!"

Kyouya slightly sighs a little under his breath. He knows what will help Tamaki right now and so he moves forward bringing his arms around the other. "I know that you want to help. And it is very much appreciated. Though there isn't much you can do. However you are trying and that is all that you can do. Okay?"

Tamaki nods embracing Kyouya tightly as he cries to him for a bit before releasing him. "Let me know if you find anything." He slightly pleads as he looks into the others eyes. He out of all of the host club members knows the best where Kyouya's eyes are looking at even if because of the glare they can't be seen.

"I will." Kyouya confirms making Tamaki smile softly.

"Thank you. Mommy." Tamaki leaves with that for now.

Kyouya also leaves… He however isn't at home for long before his cell phone rings in which he picks it up. "Yes what is it?" He gives a pause to listen before nodding softly. "Alright thank you. I understand. Let me know if there's anything else that is found out." He hangs up after that.

However elsewhere a vehicle is pulling up to its location that it is destined for.

Everyone gets out of it and heads on over the group of four awaiting for their arrival.

"There you are. We have been waiting." The one who stands tall much like a leader would speaks up moving closer to the man who seems to be taking the lead here.

"Well you know that we have to drive here." The man responds while Cross leans against one wall of the alley.

Cross leans against it crossing his arms over his chest and even crossing one leg across the other as he keeps alert.

The leader of the other group takes notice of him. He nods in Cross's direction. "And who is this? Got yourself a new recruit have you?"

The man glances back to Cross who looks back waiting for any sort of signal or command. "Something like that but it's none of your concern." He turns back to the leader of the other group. "We are here for business."

The other leader smiles softly. "You know it seems that you get the good looking ones. The new recruit is a cutie. Why not trade him over to me and I'll give whatever you need for free for a year." His smirk unnerves Cross though he tries to not show it.

The man snarls and slams a hand harshly against on the of the walls in the alley way. "Forget it! I take my recruits seriously. You know this and I will not just trade them off like that."

The leader of the other group raises his hands in surrender. "Okay. Can't blame me for trying when you seem to get all of the good ones." He lowers his hands when the other mans fist becomes lowered too. "I won't touch him or any of your members. But that's not why we are here."

"No it isn't." The man agrees with a warning look to not go back on his word of that. "So then let's actually get down to business this time. The business I came here for."

The leader of the other group nods in agreement to this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

"Did you bring it?" The leader of the other group inquires raising an eyebrow while speaking.

The man nods and shows the briefcase. "Right in here. I believe you'll find all needed payments here."

The leader of the other group nods and takes it opening it to inspect that it isn't empty finding it full of cash. "Just as promised." The leader nods to one of the underlings. "Bring forth our end of the deal."

The underling nods and approaches with a drawstring brown sack offering it to the man who takes it looking inside.

The man is pleased to see the promised items are within the sack. He is glad to see that are all labeled to help with telling each substance apart from possibly similar looking ones. He nods closing the bag and looks the leader in the eye. "Thank you. Well then until we meet again."

"Don't worry about it." The leader gives a business smile at the man. "And let me know if you get tired of that recruit."

"That will absolutely never happen. You can mark my words on that." The man's tone drops a little lower in warning. "So you won't be hearing anything about that."

"Hm. I see. Well I guess I'll just have to figure out how to get someone like that on my group."

"Yeah. Well good luck with that." The man signals for his group to follow him as they leave. He slings the sack over his shoulder as he walks away with the group he commands following along behind him.

The other group goes in the opposite direction playing it cool all the way.

"You did great." The man tells Cross who smiles in appreciation at the compliment.

"Thank you." Kaoru responds to him. "It's nice to hear that from you." He turns as another member places a hand on his shoulder.

"Think you'll get used to things like this?" The other member inquires with a smile in which Cross nods his head.

"Mhm. I would think so." Cross confirms verbally to them. "And I know that if there's trouble then I'll have you guys to help me."

"You got that god damn right!" The man tells Cross. "We ain't gonna let anyone get to you. That's our promise."

Cross nods. "Yes I know. Thank you."

The man gently ruffles Cross's hair. "Don't mention it kid."

Later….

"So what's going on?" Hikaru asks as he and Kyouya are in Kyouya's limo heading off somewhere. "Why did you call me to come with you so suddenly you didn't explain."

"I got news about Tsuki." Kyouya informs him pushing his glasses up on his face smiling to himself as he does so. "We've just recently found a witness to say that he lied about how he and Kaoru first met."

"Wait! Seriously!?" Hikaru gasps slightly leaning forward at this. He can't believe he trusted Tsuki and believed in him being on their side. "What really happened?"

"Turns out a group started to attack Kaoru but Tsuki and some of his friends stepped in shooting at them until they left. They talked to Kaoru after that and that's actually how they first met." Kyouya explains. "Though now that we are armed with this information I can't help but wonder what else he could have been lying about."

Hikaru blinks upon hearing this. "Wait. Maybe then what Kaoru was running from was that group that attacked him. So maybe that was who Tsuki was looking for."

Kyouya nods. "Probably however we need to try to determine how much we can actually trust him after he had lied to us."

Hikaru nods in agreement.

When they make it Tsuki is just outside of his home in which he blinks in surprise upon seeing them.

The two get out of the limo and head towards the man who smiles in greeting to them.

"Hello there. What can I do for you today?" Tsuki asks them politely.

"We need to talk." Kyouya informs him coolly in which Tsuki nods.

"Sure. Come on in." Tuski leads them inside and soon they are all settled in the living room. "What can I do for you?" He inquires to them still with a smile on his face.

"You lied to us." Hikaru points out looking at him with narrowed in suspicion eyes. "You and Kaoru met in a different way than how you told us. Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

Tsuki frowns and lets out a sigh. "I am terribly sorry about that." He informs them with an apologetic tone. "I had to you see. Kaoru informed me that he believed that he had seen the group again he however didn't want to get any of you involved in any of this. He didn't want anyone to get hurt so he said he'd go into hiding. I decided to try to help and I am using connections to try to find and take down this group. I want to help my friend. You understand that right?"

"Why did you lie to us about all of this?" Kyouya questions him keeping a watchful gaze on him from under the glare on the lenses of his glasses.

"I promised Kaoru I wouldn't say anything especially to those he cares about." Tsuki informs them. "He just wanted to protect you guys."

Hikaru slightly glances down and away knowing that it would be something that Kaoru would do.

"I see." Kyouya slightly nods at this. "And you wouldn't happen to know where Kaoru has gone into hiding?"

"Can't say I do but I am sure that once the group is gone he'll come out. He has a few contacts of his own after all."

"Contacts?" Hikaru questions raising an eyebrow.

"He has made new friends in the time he's spent around me and some of my contacts. They'll be willing to help out their friend in anyway that is needed." Tsuki explains to them still seeming as calm as ever. "If I had to guess I would say that he has a secret contact to them to help keep an eye on things without even me knowing."

"Perhaps we can all work together now to try to find this group and bring Kaoru back!" Hikaru declares leaping up to his feet with his hands clenched into fists. He has one by his chest and the other is a bit lower.

"We don't want you guys to get hurt in all of this." Tsuki tells them. "So you should stay out of trouble. What if they go after you?"

"Then we'll be ready." Kyouya tells him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

Cross is out shooting some trees in a small forest in the city. He thought that some more practice might help him in the future. He also felt like shooting his gun to be fully honest. He found the thrill and heart pounding passion is firing off the gun within his hands. He is just in love with doing it like some kind high risk drug pumping through his veins. He stops after a little bit of shooting finding himself sighing happily from it all. He turns his head hearing the sound of a car close to the forest. He checks how many rounds he has left then begins moving carefully with his weapon drawn. He is ready to defend himself as he carefully walks along towards the sound. He wants to be prepared especially if it is cops since he knows very well that technically he shouldn't have this weapon. He might have to go through a shootout with them. The very idea that there's a chance to put all of his practice to the test sends a new shiver of thrill to shoot down his spine.

Some footsteps can be heard without a care if they are heard by anyone. They are getting closer and closer to Cross's location.

As he listens to the footsteps Cross's heart starts to speed up a little from it all. He is quick to hide behind a tree weapon raised pointing to the sky like how people in movies do it. His hands clenching the gun within his hands though he is careful to not cause it to fire a single shot just yet. He closes his eyes if only for a brief moment as he takes a slightly deep breathe before peeking around the tree that he has his back to currently.

A figure is coming into view with no weapons in sight. As the figure gets closer and closer the shape and details become better and better shaping who it is.

As Cross watches the persons figure becomes clearer he begins to relax while watching it. He soon finds himself slightly lowering his weapon upon seeing the person that is approaching.

"Kao- I mean Cross?"

Cross steps out from behind the tree into view lowering his weapon down so his hands hang at his sides. He makes sure to keep his weapon safe in one of his hands though to keep it from dropping down to the ground. "Hey there." He gives a greeting to the other person standing before him. He even gives the other a smile of greeting keeping it polite considering who he is speaking to at the moment.

"I was hoping I'd find you. I was told that you had come in the direction of the area. Guess I just needed to follow the sound of gunshots." The other slightly jokes in which the two chuckle softly about it.

"Sorry about that. I just really wanted to get some practice shooting outside." Cross slightly rubs the back of his head with the hand not holding his weapon that he had been given.

"I understand. It can truly feel huge and thrilling for the first good while of having it. It took me three months to calm down from owning my first gun given to me."

Cross smiles a little more than he already is upon hearing this. He feels a little less embarrassed about still having such a passion and thrill from owning a gun even after all this time that's passed. "Anyways why were you looking for me?" He inquires slightly moving his head from slightly to the right to a little further to the left. His eyes falling to half open in curiosity when his head turns to the left direction. His eyes do keep locked on looking to the other who is standing here with him right now.

"Well there is indeed a reason for me trying to track you down in this moment." The other informs the black haired boy who had once been ginger. "I have a job for you. It is a mission that I do believe that only you can do. That is if you'll accept in taking it." The other smiles softly as if he already knows what the answer that Cross will say will be.

"What's the mission may I ask?" Cross inquires slightly raising an eyebrow in a mix of interest and curiosity over what in the world this mission could be.

"You see there is an area that has just opened and it has been rumored to have quite a bit of money. Well at least the rumors that have reached my ears. So what I need you to do is to check out the location for me. I don't have any free members that might be able to do what it is that I need to be done. You wouldn't draw attention to yourself though so that leaves only you being able to do this. What do you think? Can you do it?" The other raises an eyebrow now going quiet to wait for the answer from the male standing there with him.

The male, who has taken the name Cross, doesn't really need to think about this as he smiles and feels a new kind of excitement shooting down his spine. He almost grins giving a small nod of confirmation after his lips turned upwards into the grin that he is giving. "I'll do it." He gives his verbal confirmation causing the other who is with him to grin almost from ear to ear as well.

"Excellent." The other says as he sounds rather pleased with an almost purr in his tone when he speaks. "Then we shall begin at once." He turns around though he glances over his shoulder still grinning at the other male. "Come along. Oh and don't forget to put your gun away before we get anywhere. Don't want to draw attention to ourselves now do we?" His grin almost seems to be smirking in excitement.

The excitement of being able to gather information needed in the upcoming plan of getting some extra cash from an unsuspecting location.

Cross nods safely putting his gun into its hiding spot only to follow the other to the car, so that they can drive to a spot where Cross will have to walk to the location.

This of course will be done to try to keep as little suspicion on him as possible when they get there.

Cross can't wait to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

Kyouya and Hikaru are walking down the street taking the moment to look around while speaking to each other.

"I still don't fully trust him. Not after that." Hikaru expresses his thoughts while ready to make a note of anyone who could be a suspect.

"I don't either but we'll need to take time to work in getting information out of him." Kyouya reminds him as they continue to walk along. He is keeping note of every person that they pass by. He keeps alert for anyone that he deems to be suspicious. He wants to try to find this group that Kaoru has fled from as he wants to take them down. He is well aware that every moment is precious as they have absolutely no idea how close the group could be to finding Kaoru. "I'll also continue trying to get information from outside sources to try to figure out that man more. It might also lead us in the direction of figuring out more about the group that we are after. From there I can send my families forces after them to try to take them out."

Hikaru nods softly as he glances to the raven. "Thank you. It means a lot for you to be able to do such a thing."

"Don't worry about it." Kyouya tells him his hidden eyes flickering around slightly as he continues to take in every single person that they happen to pass by. "You know you might need to also watch your back." He informs Hikaru who pauses a moment or two before the raven haired male.

They have paused in a way that Hikaru is looking at Kyouya's back as the other doesn't turn around to look to the slightly older twin.

"Kyouya?" Hikaru questions as his mind is so focused on trying to help his brother that he finds the others words a bit confusing. Thus he is asking for clarification without actually saying the words out loud.

"I mean you and Kaoru do look so much alike. If this group is going after Kaoru there is always a chance that if they cannot find him then they very well may go after you instead. That is if they don't find this game of hide and seek with your brother amusing or if they lose interest in this game. You'd be an easier target than Kaoru at the moment if you truly think about it. And it has been quite a little bit so there is indeed the chance that they could turn around to go for you. The easier one to find out of the two of you." Kyouya takes a moments pause to turn his head only enough to slightly look to the ginger haired male. "I can set up some of my families forces with you just in case that does happen." He makes the offer and Hikaru shakes his head.

"There's no need. I don't want to be under any sort of lockdown. I'll be careful but I want to be able to find my brother. I believe that if I do find him and I'm alone and not with a bunch of guards then he might be less inclined to talk or come out."

After a brief moment Kyouya turns away to look forward before he speaks. "I understand." He tells Hikaru who is glad to hear that his friend does understand his wants. "Let us continue for now then."

Hikaru nods and begins walking again in which when he reaches to where Kyouya is the other also begins to walk.

For a few moments they both are glancing around keeping tabs in order to attempt to try to figure out who they could be looking for.

However Cross is just turning a corner as he is heading to the location that he needs to get to. He slightly pauses for a moment upon seeing the two familiar men walking along keeping alert around themselves. He is about to take a step back almost doing so halfway but then he stops. He closes his eyes softly taking a quick breath before opening his eyes. He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his shorts after slightly adjusting his baseball cap. He continues walking with his head held slightly high though he makes sure to keep himself relaxed not wanting either male to become suspicious. He reminds himself as he walks that he no longer looks the same as he did before. He just needs to believe in the thought that it will be enough to keep them from recognizing him as who he truly is. His one hand brushes against the handle of the pistol he stuffed into his right pocket though he does not grab it. He brought this along for his own protection during his mission. He didn't bring it to shoot these two. He keeps walking making sure that he can continue to go straight so he won't bump into either of them.

They come closer and closer to each other as with each step they take leads them closer to walking right on past one another.

Cross doesn't give either of them a noticeable reaction acting like he's just going about his day and that he doesn't even know the two he's about to pass by.

As the three end up walking past each other it was like the time around them paused for a moment before it seems to slowly resume… Or at least that's how it felt.

Cross continues to walk not changing his stance or even giving so much as a glance back knowing that it'd only give him away… Ruin everything that he's done to protect those that he truly cares about.

Kyouya slightly turns only moving his head to follow Cross as they pass by each other though Hikaru hasn't really noticed.

Hikaru had been glancing to someone else on the opposite side that Cross passed by on so Cross doubts that Hikaru saw him at all.

Cross just keeps walking ignoring the gaze he can feel as if the raven haired male who was his friend, has his eyes following him. He finally gets to turn and head into the building he's been sent to and he still refuses to even give any actual glance to them. He however can see from the corner of his eye Kyouya turn away just before Cross reaches the door handle with his hand to open the door. He heads inside of the building and finally feels relaxed like he's stepped into a safe house after being hunted down. He heads further inside looking around as he slightly slowly walks. He makes mental notes of any cameras as well as the design layout of the building. He hopes to get as much information as he can to relay back to the one who sent him here.

"How may I help you?" A smooth talker sounding voice asks from behind Cross who pauses upon hearing it having not thought about being approached here.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

"I'm okay right now." Cross tells the person behind him glancing back to see it's one of the employees. He continues walking his eyes flickering around to take in the place more.

"May I ask have you come here yourself or perhaps with a friend?" The employee follows him and Cross clenches his teeth as he did have the hopes of making this quick…. However it appears that this employee has other ideas. Which is rather annoying.

"That's not important to you." Cross tells him once again moving away from him but as the employee once again follows him he groans in annoyance.

"Well how about I tell you about some of my favorites? I mean I'm sure that you'll find my stories quite interesting if you'd just give them a listen. Maybe I could even get you a coffee if you wish." The employee continues making Cross clench his teeth rather hard.

Cross feels just about ready to turn and point his gun at this guy and tell him 'Can't you see I'm fucking busy!?' But he knows that it'll cause a scene. He doesn't want to cause a scene unless he has to. He decides to himself in his head that he'll just tell the others that this employee is fair game for being shot at. He sneaks a glance at the name tag.

Steven.

Perfect. Just fucking perfect.

Cross moves away to a different part of the building he can go to as he is. He has blocked out what this Steven man is saying as he continues to follow him. He also happens to glance over noticing some sympathetic stares in his direction from the unwanted attention from the employee. He continues moving away still ignoring the employee then when he's done he leaves not even giving the employee staring after him a goodbye. He waits until he's around a corner before he opens his text messages to message the one waiting for his information. He types what he's gathered including where he saw any cameras, where the employees mostly were and how busy it seemed to be at that time. He ends it with the information that the man there named Steven is annoying who may follow someone around.

'Good work and don't worry this Steven man will get a good dose of medicine. Tomorrow we will strike. Come on back and we'll get straight to planning.'

'Sounds good to me.'

With that response Cross puts his phone away only to head to where he will be meeting his ride back to the base. He finds his heart slightly racing from the excitement of the idea of being able to be even more helpful to those that he cares about. He is about to go towards the corner he needs to go around to get to where he is going…. He however is forced to stop when he spots a rather familiar looking bunch. "Oh shit." He turns away acting cool and running through his head of what he can do. He knows if he starts shooting then one of the other two could get in a killing shot. His eyes dart back and forth as he tries to figure out he's supposed to do. He finally decides to text those waiting in the car for him. He doesn't get a response though he does turn hearing the screeching of tires.

The car he was supposed to get to comes hurrying around the corner towards him.

One window rolled down and a gun aimed out of it only for it to fire multiple times at the group.

The group try to reach for their weapons but the driver of the slick looking car begins to fire at them. They make a retreat for now as a few bullets land leaving injuries on one of the group members arm and another in the leg making that one limp.

Cross hurries towards the car and gets in after it screeches to a stop.

The group has gotten away so with Cross safely inside the car hurries off before the cops have the chance to arrive there.

"Thanks." Cross thanks them relaxing in the back seat that he had quickly climbed into. He doesn't even care that right now he has no seatbelt on. He is just much too relieved to be in the safe company of those he trusts to protect him. He would trust his host club friends to protect him however he does not wish for them to get hurt. He however knows that this group of friends can take it and can handle themselves better in a gun fight where rules are thrown out of the window.

"Don't worry about it. We've also sent the location to some nearby members to they should be hurrying that way to try to track the group then hopefully take care of them." The driver of the car speaks in assurance slowing down after they've gotten away from that area seeing as how they don't want to bring any more attention to themselves just yet.

The leader of the group who had retreaded glances back the way that they had come from. "Well played." He states rather angrily mostly speaking to himself. "Well played." He then leads the way out of the area so that they are not injured anymore. He is secretly planning what he is going to do for revenge in his own head.

The next day two cars pull around the corner finding good parking with another car across the street.

The group comes out of the cars shutting and locking the doors only to head towards the target and after putting on masks they enter. They take in how many others are there only to raise their guns demanding for everyone to get down on the floor.

There is panicked screams as the people drop down to the floor as quickly as they can and the employees are forced to raise their hands where they can be seen.

While some stay in the main room others go around back.

Cross notices Steven and goes over to him. He aims his pistol in Stevens direction. "Look at me." He orders in which the man looks up to him trembling badly. He smirks widely as seeing the man like this gives him such a strong feeling of satisfaction. "Remember me?"

It takes Steven a moment before he blinks in surprise with a gasp upon recognizing Cross from the other day. "You!?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

"Damn right." Cross confirms as he can't help in his smirk that is ear to ear wide. "Maybe you should have thought before you bothered someone. Oh well. Too late now buddy." He says the word buddy as if it has a fowl taste to it. He takes aim at Stevens head as the others eyes widen then he fires.

There are screams of terror and horror as Steven's head lands on the ground bleeding from the hole in the middle of his forehead.

Cross lowers his gun quickly adjusts his mask. After that's done he glances around to see if anyone will try to attack him or try to do anything brave against all of this. He doesn't see anyone and leaves the main part for those that are planned to be there. He hurries to join the others in going around back to reach where what they came here for is located. He makes it to the door as it is busted open and those with the bags rush inside. He stands guard by the door slightly glancing around as he keeps an eye out for any possible enforcers of the law.

The others, spare for one who is helping in keeping guard, are in the room that is being protected stuffing what they came in here for into duffle bags.

Cross slightly raises his gun after whipping his head towards the direction of where a corner is. He moves one hand to give the secret signal that he hears something by making a fist and gesturing it towards the corner.

The other standing guard with him nods and is ready to fire if needed.

The two wait a moment to see if anyone will come out around the corner.

For a few moments nothing seems to happen so the other guard flickers his eyes in a glance to Cross.

Cross turns to look to the other looking slightly over his shoulder at him.

The other nods his head in the direction of the corner in which Cross nods in understanding.

Turning back towards the corner Cross begins to move closer to the corner that has their attention. He moves slowly in careful steps to be as quiet as he can when approaching said corner. He keeps his gun raised slightly so it is at the ready in case he will need to use it. He makes it to the corner and presses his back against the wall right beside it. He doesn't even need to glance back to know that the other on guard duty is watching his back for him. He feels more confident knowing that if anything happens like him getting hurt he has someone who will help him out right away. He takes a quiet but slight deep breath before cautiously peering around the corner. He spots a human figure standing there not looking at him but rather clicking the safety off of his gun. He takes the moment of time where he has a better chance of taking down this guard dressed in a white uniform who decided to brave going against them. He is quick to spin himself off of the wall and right into view of the hall around that corner. He raises his gun as he does so aiming and quickly taking a shot knowing he only has a brief moment. He doesn't have time to truly aim so he instead just hopes that the bullet will land well enough. He takes a second to watch as the guard slightly jolts back from being hit in the chest with the bullet.

The guards white uniform begins to become stained with the red of the blood coming from the wound. He falls down onto his back and for good measure Cross shoots him two more times in which he sees the other is no longer moving.

Cross retreats back to the group just in time as those inside of the room return outside to the two.

One pulls out a small radio and pushes the button to speak to those in the main room. "Extraction successful. Prepare and executed phase three." He puts it away then follows as the rest hurry towards the back door.

They all begin running towards their escape vehicles… However they end up pausing as the group they want to take down gets into a van before they can shoot them.

The group speeds off just in time as the getaway vehicles explode leaving behind a flaming mess.

"They think they've won?" The leader of the group smirks at this. "Ha! They are the fools if they really thought we didn't expect that this very same type of situation might happen. Come on." He leads them to the cars that are much nicer not to mention more well-hidden than the other ones.

They all get inside of them and hurry off hearing sirens approaching the area. They are all quick to hide their weapons and remove their masks. They get it done just in time as they slow down making way for police to speed past. They drive on casually with the duffle bags hidden on the floor of the back of the vehicles.

Cross and two others sitting in the back glance back to try to see if they can see any signs that the cops caught onto that it was them. They however find no signs of any officers following after them when looking back though they stay like that for a moment or two. They do this to try to assure that they did indeed get away.

The person sitting in the passenger seat expertly tunes her radio to the radio frequency that the police are using.

"They're gone!" One cop is heard shouting through the radio as soon as they reach the correct frequency.

"Secure the area and get civilians to safety. Also sweep the area to ensure that the danger really is gone." Another voice talks to the cops through the radio.

"Ten four." A cop responds in confirmation.

Making sure that the cops can't hear them by not pushing the button the female holding the radio turns grinning to the others in the car with her.

They all cheer as they have successfully gotten away with what they had just done.

"Now let us get back." The driver suggests when all of their cheering calms down and they continue off on their way.

The two in the back putting their arms around Cross in congratulations at his first successful heist.

No one notices as they drive past Hikaru who is walking along down the sidewalk who pauses turning to watch as they head off since they cheered as they went by.

"What's gotten them so happy?" Hikaru wonders slightly tilting his head as well as raising an eyebrow with the other being lowered in confusion.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

Just a few days later Hikaru is out walking once more hoping to find anything that might help lead him to his brother. He turns a corner only to stop in surprise upon finding himself looking at Tsuki out for a stroll glancing around as if possibly looking for something. "Hey! Tsuki!" He hurries over to the other who turns to look to him.

Tsuki gives him a smile of greeting. "Hey there. How are things going?" He inquires to the other who slows to a stop once coming up to him.

"I haven't found anything." Hikaru admits slightly glancing away in saddened disappointment. "Even anyone I asked didn't have any information." His attention turns back to the other as his eyes are the first to move in the direction of the other. "What about you? How are things coming along on your end?"

"It isn't really getting too much of anywhere. The group did set some fires but they fled before we could get them." Tsuki lets him know slightly looking disappointed. "I had hoped that you had made some better progress."

"I wish." Hikaru brings one hand across his body to slightly grip his other arm looking down at the fact that both of them haven't really gotten anywhere yet.

"I wonder if they had seen Kaoru before and he had made them angry or something." Tsuki wonders out loud carefully watching Hikaru to judge his reaction. He watches as the slightly older twins head snaps up to him immediately upon hearing his words. He even watches as the others eyes narrow slightly with slight anger at the suggestion that had been made by the other man.

"No. That is impossible." Hikaru informs him with a slight growl in his tone to emphasize that he is upset by those words. He is almost acting like those are fighting words though without moving in to cause a physical fight.

"It's a possibility. Maybe Kaoru was hiding something like another side to him." Tsuki suggests giving the angered other a tone like he's just trying to analyze every angle to this mystery.

"No! You don't seem to understand how close I was to Kaoru." Hikaru gives an angered growl for the split second pause before continuing with his words. "I know Kaoru like I know my own mind and I can guarantee you one thing. That he is the most trusting and kindest person you will ever meet in your life!"

"Even the kindest of people can accidentally anger someone." Tsuki points out that makes Hikaru's look of anger transfer to one of surprised thoughtfulness. He watches the gingers eyes slightly widen as his words sink into his mind and the tense stance on the other relaxes a bit. "Some people get angry about even the smallest of things. For some anything could be a trigger. Then they might go off like murdering psychopaths. I have seen my fair share of angers triggered by even the smallest thing in my lifetime so far."

"Kaoru might have known how dangerous those going after him are." Hikaru slightly gasps almost taking a step back in realization. "So he left when things were going downhill not wanting to involve anyone he cared for. It is something that Kaoru would do."

"And you guys may have put him under something similar to house arrest to keep him from getting hurt. Kaoru may not have wanted to be stuck not allowed to do anything while you guys try to fix the mess that he had created."

"He'd feel guilty of dragging us into it." Hikaru nods softly and lets out a breath as his shoulders slightly slump. "I was so blinded in my slight panic and desire to get Kaoru back I guess I didn't really stop to fully think this through."

Tsuki places an assuring and comforting hand on Hikaru's left shoulder. "It's okay." He keeps his touch gentle with no intent on harming him being made crystal clear. "When we are trying to find someone that we truly care about our minds can get wild and mixed up a bit in the panic. But we panic because we care. Even if it doesn't help in the search when our mind is so jumbled we don't always think about something that we should have."

Hikaru finds himself smiling at the words spoken to him by the other. He brings a hand up to put it, in a friendly way, onto Tsukis own arm that is attached to the hand on his shoulder. "Thanks." He speaks with gratitude within his voice. "I really can see why Kaoru would keep you as a friend. You're a very nice man."

Tsuki chuckles warmly at this. "I suppose so. I just thought it was from the kindness of his heart."

"Don't put yourself down."

"Okay." Tsuki closes his eyes halfway as the compliment did in fact feel nice to receive. "I won't."

Hikaru finds himself smiling a little more upon hearing the other say this to him in confirmation. "Good to hear. Friend."

"Don't let yourself down either. Friend." Tsuki adds and Hikaru nods still smiling to him.

"Don't worry I won't."

Elsewhere a man is pacing within the room that he and the few others are currently in.

"Sir if you would we should calm down and try to think this through a little more." One of the others in the room suggest to the one pacing back and forth.

"No! No! This just won't do!" The man slightly throws his arms up and down a few times in his anger. "We keep trying but he refuses to just hand himself to us. We blew up cars to try to intimidate him and everything! What in the world are we doing wrong!?"

"Maybe we should try to make the message clearer sir." One of the others who hadn't spoken up yet tries suggestion with a slightly timid voice afraid of being attacked or shot for speaking up.

The man pacing comes to a stop only to turn to the one who had most recently spoken up. "What was that?"

The other squeaks ducking his head down arms slightly raised in a defensive maneuver. "I-I was just trying to say that maybe we should send an actual message with what we want him to do. Something that there is no way he could ever ignore. Something that might strike him right down to the core. Maybe even strike the group with him to the core enough for them to finally hand them over."

"You're right." The man who had stopped pacing hums in thoughtfulness brining a hand up to tap his chin with his pointer finger for a moment before lowering it as if an idea comes to him. "We will move out as soon as possible and they won't even know what hit them." He ends that statement with a completely evil laugh in which those who had been watching relax and cheer in agreement to the man.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

It's been a week since the heist and everyone seems to have started to calm down.

Cross and the others have been keeping a low profile since then to ensure they won't be caught. They are relieved when things are starting to calm down.

"Say how about we go out for a little bit?" One of the other members suggests to anyone wanting to come along.

"I'm in." Cross agrees to this his eyes shining in excitement.

A few of the others also express in their wish to join and they soon have a small group that plan to head out together in one of the cars.

The entire group heads off on their way down to head out front as a few cars are parked out there. They walk along down the stairs talking amongst themselves.

"I say that we head out to get some food cause I'm hungry!"

"I say that we celebrate at the fair on the docks. It should be open this time of year."

"Either of those sound great."

"Guys! Guys!" The one who had suggested going out turns to begin walking backwards as he faces the others who are following him out. "It's Cross's first heist! We gotta let him pick what to do."

"Perfect idea!"

"Yeah! We totally gotta do that!"

The others also express their agreement to such a plan.

Everyone glances to Cross who had quietly listening to them.

"What would you like to do Cross?" The one who suggested that they head out asks of the other.

Cross takes a moment to think not having expected being the one to decide where they will be going. "How about some ice cream? It's great weather for it." He suggests just in time as they approach the front door leading out of the building that they are currently in.

"A splendid idea!" The one who started them heading out smiles with a nod of agreement. "Alright then. Ice cream it is." He turns reaching for the doorknob of the door but looks over his shoulder at the others. "Let us go!" He opens the door stepping outside and after the second step out does he turn his head to look where it is that he is going.

Everyone stops in a freeze though a few bump into others before noticing why everyone has come to a stop.

There sitting and leaning against one of the black vans with no back windows parked out front is a familiar person… A dead person… Legs outstretched as if having been dragged to that spot and the torso is all bloody even soaking the simple light grey t-shirt with a high collar. Her jean shorts have some blood splatter on them and at the top of it has gotten a little soaked with the blood that couldn't be absorbed by the wet shirt. Her shoes are missing leaving her in just bare feet. Her long black hair styled in loose waves has the ends slightly dipping into the top part of the bloody shirt right were some blood is. Her lavender eyes permanently closed and her skin is so pale thanks to deaths touch that took her spirit far from this place.

Above her body written in blood on the side of the van are two simple words that everyone knows all they need to about what's going by what it says.

Surrender Yourself.

All of those there share glances with one another and a few even turn to look to Cross knowing full well that this message is for him.

"We need to tell the boss." The one in the very front states turning to once again face the others like he had done before they reached the door.

A littler later after an explanation…

The boss is pacing before the group that sit waiting anxiously to hear the decision that their boss will come up with for such a situation. "This is a tough position." The boss definitely isn't hiding his rage over what has happened to Julia. "If it is a war that they wish for then so be." He turns to the group with such a serious look and all of them know very well that any anger held in his eyes was not directed at them in anyway. "Cross."

Cross sits up just a little taller when his name is spoken by the boss of the entire group.

"You are not to go anywhere unless you are accompanied by at least one other member of the group. We have to take extra security cautions. I got a contact that we may have found the location of one of the groups hide outs. So we will begin checking it out starting with the outside then moving to the inside when we get the chance. For now Cross you cannot go anywhere near the building as this is for your own safety. Do you understand my words?"

"Yes." Cross confirms even giving a slight nod to confirm that he does understand the orders given to him. "Will I be able to come when we attack the place?" He inquires honestly wanting to know.

The boss slightly frowns in worry at the question presented in front of him by the male he has sworn to protect. "It's dangerous."

Cross stands up with a determined look raised fists are by his chest only looking to be determined to do something. "Please! I need to do this! I want to help take out those fucking disgusting cunts! I want to watch their blood stain the ground. So please just let me come along!"

The boss takes a moment or two with his eyes slightly moving back and forth almost like he's regarding the other with thoughtfulness. He finally releases an exhale of breath that sounds more like a sigh than anything else. "Fine. You can come. But you have to be careful okay?"

"Will do." Cross nods lowering his hands that unclench out of the fists as they lower. He sits down feeling better at the fact that he will be joining them on the time of the invasion. He figures he will need to make sure he is prepared which means practicing as much as possible to try to not slow the group down.

"Okay then for now everyone is dismissed." The boss heads elsewhere hearing the front door open indicating that the group that had found the building has probably returned. He wishes to speak to them about their finding after all.

The one who had wanted to go out before turns to Cross who is sitting next to him. "How about we get some ice cream while they plan the attack?" He suggests and Cross nods softly.

The two are joined by about three other members who follow them out and they drive to a rather nice ice cream stand soon enjoying the ones that they were given.

Cross isn't eating as fast as usual but no one blames him due to what had happened just a little earlier.

"It'll be okay." The one who took them out tells Cross pausing from eating his own ice cream. "Soon we'll have the group taken care of and you can decide what you truly want to do with yourself and your life. You can do whatever it is that you want when it's all over."

Cross nods having glanced to the other when he was spoken to. "Yeah." He turns back to his ice cream and continues to eat.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

Human shaped figures dart around in the darkness of trees and rocks. Using said darkness to help keep them out of sight while also ducking behind the objects. While two go to one side of the front way towards the building the other two head the other way. They all end up using trees to hide behind pressing their backs against them. They all glance to each other turning their heads in the direction of where the two on the opposite sides are located.

One of them on the left side raises a hand and gestures to the group across then gestures to the building moving mostly his hand. His fingers pressed together a little unevenly and said fingers even shift a little with his movements. He also has his thumb tucked in to be close to his palm at the very least; though it too shifts moving a little outwards than up and down like the others.

The ones he had gestured towards nod to give confirmation that they understand before heading off towards the building. The two of them duck down behind a nearby bush waiting to make sure that no one is coming over to them.

The other two head off to go further around the building heading towards the back all the while keeping a distance.

One of the two still around the front area raises a hand to point to his ear only to shake his head softly.

The other of the two nods in agreement thus they head around the bush going on different sides to head even closer to the building.

Each step almost feels like walking on eggshells and their hearts pounding within their chests, almost to the point of them being worried it'll burst out of their chests, plus hardly being able to sit through as energy pumps through their veins from this mission. All of them know just how dangerous it is and how important it is that they don't mess this up in any way shape or form. They could jeopardize everything if they let it all fall to pieces now. They do everything that they can in order to try to not be caught and cause the targets to flee from said location before anything could be done.

The ones who are out front spot a window that they head towards it keeping just out of sight. They manage to reach the window in which one slightly helps the shorter one inside by letting the shorter use her hand as a step to get inside.

The taller of the two soon follows after him not needing that little extra help to get on through the window.

Now inside the two hide behind two large crates placed on the ground listening for any possible guards around the area that they are currently in.

"So you wanna go to the outlet store later?" One unknown voice a question to someone else in the room making the two wonder how many are inside this room currently.

"Sure. The shift of guards will be happen within five minutes here or so." Another voice responds this one sounding a lot more tougher and rougher than the other.

The two listening uninvited in on the conversation writes down the note of the time of a guard shift on one of their phones then listen for any other possible important information.

Any chatter in the room falls silent as the sound of heavy boots walking is heard.

"SIR!" A collective of voices speak with deep respect for the other making it very believable that they could be doing a soldier salute right in this very moment.

"I know that it is getting close to the time that you all are going to be off but remember that you are not to slack off in any way!" A commanding and demanding yet very familiar voice speaks out with it echoing slightly around the building. "Our enemy is a powerful one after all. So I will be stopping by here more often. Do I make myself clear?!" The familiar voice almost snaps demanding a response from those that he is aware that are in the room.

"SIR!" The response comes from all of those that are in the room.

"Bingo." The taller of the two whisper sharing a grin between themselves.

They wait for the five minutes to pass seeing as how they listen to one of the ones that they've been searching for looks around the room as evident by his footsteps.

The leader of those they were looking for approaches the twos hiding spot but luckily he doesn't move close enough or around the crates to see the two. He turns hearing a bell chime for a moment somewhere in the building with it having a rather good echo around the area. "Alright! That's switch time!" He calls out turning to face the rest of the room with his back to the crates.

There are several pairs of footsteps marching off out of the room in all directions probably heading for any doors in the area.

After a minute or two more footsteps come back in in which this is taken note of for future reference.

Sadly there are some noises that make the two stop in their note taking. The sounds of two people being dragged mixed in with the sounds of the voices of the two from the other group demanding to be let go of. This is followed by the sound of the two being thrown on the floor.

"We found these two walking around out back." One male sounding voice speaks with an uncaring tone about the two that had been captured.

"Who are you?" The leader inquires about the two most likely staring down with a rather suspicious gaze and his mouth in as flat of a line as it'll go.

"Please don't kill us." One of the two that were captured pleads playing the part of an innocent civilian. "We're tourists visiting and we got a little lost. If you could take us to Kingsway then that'd be so nice. Plus we'd get out of your hair. So please please please don't hurt us." His voice sounds very convincing with the sound of panic having settled in and the sound of tears coming to his eyes as he begs.

"We don't mean you any harm." The girl of the two goes along with this idea putting on her own rather convincing act. "Please let me and my boyfriend go!"

"Blah blah." The leader of the group responds to their fake begging and even in his tone he can be heard waving his hand disinterested. "Whatever. You're nothing but losers getting lost like this and stumbling your way here. However you've already seen too much." And with the snap of his fingers there are two clicks of the safety on two guns is turned off.

"Honey." The male of the two speaks to the female to keep the act up until the end. "I just wanted you to know I was going to propose to you on this vaction."

"I would have said yes."

There is another snap of the fingers which are quickly followed by the sound of two gun shots with a wet splatter.

The two in hiding cover their mouths to muffle their slight gasps that they try to bite back.

"Sir should we move now?" One hesitant guard is heard asking.

"No." The leader responds with confidence. "This situation has been contained and neutralized. Though do a sweep of the area for good measure."

"Yes sir!" The sound of a salute is very audible.

The two in hiding wisely retreat hurrying away before they are spotted there. They call their own leader to let him know of everything that had happened only partially glad that the evil leader didn't recognize the two that were killed there.

…

Cross turns as the one he's currently sitting by, the other is on the sofa and Cross himself is on the armchair, answers his phone.

"Hello. I assume you have some good news you'd like to share with me today?" The other pauses to listen in on what whoever is on the other side of the line has to say. His smile turning downwards towards a frown as he listens. He almost drops his cellular telephone at one point though he slightly lowers it almost as if moving to catch it. His face turned to one of slight horror at a great loss of something important.

Cross can only guess what had happened but he isn't sure he should bug the other about it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

The group makes it back to the base in one piece luckily.

Others in the room turn to them as they enter including Cross and the boss.

"I'm sorry." One of the ones who had just returned apologizes.

The boss gets up in which Cross turns to watch him as he heads over to the group that had just returned. He stops just in front of the one who has just apologized and after a few tense seconds he pulls the other into a comforting hug. "There is no need to be sorry. It was not your fault."

The one being hugged returns the gesture becoming more relaxed at this with tears appearing. "Thank you."

After a few moments the two pull apart and the boss turns to everyone else seeing what was expected in that no one was surprised by the boss's gesture.

"We will be striking sooner than originally planned." The boss announces and everyone gives serious looks while also nodding their agreement to this idea. "We will strike tomorrow so we have until the afternoon to plan this. We are going to finish this." His words cause a cheer of agreement from all of those who had been listening to him; Even Cross joins in on the erupting cheer from the group.

Cross's heart is pounding from the excitement of them finally being able to do this. He's been waiting for this day to come. He pauses and slightly glances down in thought as his eyes go back and forth in a side to side motion. He may be excited for this however he knows very well that there is still something that he has to do before they storm the place. He will have to do it sooner than he was thinking it would be due to the fact that storming the place is going to be very very dangerous. He makes up his mind of when he will do this so he gets up and heads off to prepare.

The boss must have noticed as he goes after Cross following him though once they are far enough that the others won't hear he speaks. "Is everything alright?"

Cross pauses with the boss coming to a stop a little behind him, he doesn't need to look back to know the boss probably has his hands hidden behind his back. "Yeah." He speaks in confirmation to the other's question as he begins to turn a little only enough to look at him. "Truthfully I am excited for this and I really do want to go through with it. It's just…" He slightly glances away. "There is just something that I really need to take care of before we storm the place."

The boss smiles softly upon hearing this as his shoulders visibly relax with the worry that the other might not agree with the idea slipping away. "I see. Well if you need our help with whatever it may be then you are free to ask for help. We don't mind helping no matter what it may be."

Cross looks up to the boss once more as he speaks and smiles softly at the words. He doesn't mind as a nearby slowly rotating fan that was left on slightly blows against his hair making it slightly shift. "I know. Thank you." He confirms as he shares a smile with the boss. "And I will actually be needing some help."

That night…

An all black car pulls up around midnight moving as quietly as possible up to the front entrance way before coming to a stop. One of the back doors open as one of the passengers hop out looking to the large building they've arrived at.

The one who had hopped out of the car moves over towards the building stopping at the large front doors. The one standing there pulls something from a pocket looking at it for a moment. The one finally puts the key into the keyhole turning it hearing a familiar unlocking sound. Once the doors are unlocked the one opens one of them only enough to get his head inside. The one glances around confirming that there is indeed no one around before heading inside. The one heads along through the hall before climbing the stairs. It doesn't take long for the one to find the room he had come here for. He opens the door cautiously and peers inside.

Hikaru had gone to bed and had already fallen asleep from being exhausted trying to find any information on the location of his brother or anything that'll help. He doesn't even wake up as a shadow of a person falls over him with the person standing at one of the side edges of the bed.

The person is looking down at the sleeping Hikaru who looks to have just thrown the blankets on before passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He reaches over and gently touches the pillow, that is the closest to where he is standing that is next to the one Hikaru is currently using, with the tips of three of his fingers for a moment. He pulls his hand back a little slowly and with a sight he takes two things out of his pocket. He places one on the pillow first before placing the other on top of the first. He turns to head to leave the room when this is done but he pauses to turn his head to look to the sleeping Hikaru a final time. He turns away after that and with a quiet mumbled 'I'm sorry' he leaves quickly yet quietly. He heads back down locking the door as well as closing it as he heads back outside. He heads back to the car and once he is inside of it the car heads off leaving the area.

The next morning…

Hikaru slightly groans as he begins to awaken and his eyes blink. He sighs softly in an almost silent way as he sees the lonely room before his eyes. He shifts and pushes his torso off the bed with his hands under him. He turns to look sadly to the pillow next to him where his twin had once slept. His eyes blink in shock at what he sees there. He brings one hand to rub his one eye then the other after closing them. He opens his eyes again after lowering his hand only to see that it is real.

There on his younger twin's pillow is a note on a lined piece of paper and a single red rose on top clearly having been left there on purpose.

Hikaru gets to fully sitting up and he reaches over picking up the two items at the same time in one hand. He moves the rose to another hand while opening the folded note to look inside. He is quick to recognize his brother's handwriting.

Dear Hikaru.

I'm sorry about giving a slight communication this way but it was very important that you would get this message.

I just wanted to tell you that I'm okay and I have people I trust to protect me.

However we are going to try to finish this the day of the morning you probably will find this that I left you.

I have to be there for those that helped protect me for all this time.

Perhaps we may be able to see each other again but for now this is my goodbye.

I don't know for sure what will happen but I can guess you might see a news story on it at some point.

Please understand and I'm sorry.

Kaoru.

Hikaru rereads the note then turns to look out the window in the room. "Kaoru…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen:

Cross is in his room making sure that his gun is fully loaded. He had gotten a good rest after dropping off the note then began preparing for the attack. He clicks the clip into place and does a pretend aim at the middle of the window. He pulls the gun back after that and turns hearing a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He questions keeping his eyes on the door.

"It's me." The boss's voice comes from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

Cross turns away heading to a table in his room to put the gun down. "Yeah. Sure." He agrees to give the permission to allow the other into his room.

The boss opens the unlocked door and heads inside of the room just in time to see Cross place the gun down. "How are you holding up?" He inquires curiously as the other in the room turns to face him leaving the gun on the table.

"I'm okay. Just getting ready for the attack." Cross responds gesturing towards the gun.

The boss nods to this. "Right. Of course. The time to go is drawing closer." He looks into Cross's eyes. "Well there is something that I want to give you." He detaches something from his back only to hand some kind of vest to Cross. "Take this." He tells the other who examines it rather curiously. "It is a bullet proof vest. It'll help in protecting you during the raid." He explains it as Cross takes it gently.

Cross smile upon hearing what it is. "Thanks boss."

"Don't worry about it. Gotta look out for my members after all." The boss slightly waves it off.

Cross smiles a little more upon hearing the boss say this. "Like a good leader."

The boss nods in agreement to this with a smile of his own. "I'll let you finish getting ready." He leaves the room after that or well almost does.

"Wait."

The boss pauses with one hand on the doorframe and one foot outside of the open door. He turns around staying quiet to listen to what the other has to say.

Cross gives a rather appreciative smile. "Thanks for everything so far."

The boss gives a soft nod. "Don't worry about it." He turns away and leaves after that.

Cross puts on the vest finding that it fits rather nicely on him. He knows that this was most likely intentional. He grabs his gun putting it where he needs it. "There we go. I think I should be all set." He speaks to himself a little quieter than normal. He heads to the mirror looking over himself in it like one final look before he will leave the room. "Hm. I kinda look like a mix of a police officer and a gangster." He notes outloud to himself at what he sees in the mirror. He ends up shrugging at this just before he turns away from the mirror to be ready to head to leave. "Well that's fine. At least I know that I will most definitely ready for this raid." He says like a final thing to speaking to himself. He ends up leaving after he has finished saying that to himself. He heads to where they are all meeting to head to planning. He finds the group waiting talking amongst themselves like groups of friends hanging out in a popular area.

Some stop talking and turn seeming to notice him approaching.

"Hey. You're looking good."

"Glad to see you joining us."

"Nice vest. It looks great on you."

These are some of the kind greetings and nice comments given to him from his fellow gang members.

Soon the last few that they are waiting for arrive and they head off to the planning location.

Once there the boss begins to explain the plan to everyone. "Alright. We are going to start with surrounding the building. We cannot let the targets escape our clutches." He draws an invisible circle around the spot on the map that they will be heading to. "Group A." He gestures to the section who will be group a. "Will enter through the back. Group B will go through the front." He gestures to those who will be in group b. "If they try escaping through any of the windows then a few must chase after them. It probably won't be hard to do so as they'd probably get injured trying to smash through the windows." He then turns to look to Cross. "And I have a special mission for you. You and a few others of your choosing will go with you to make sure to get any of those that the rest of don't get where we will be making the raid. This way no one will be able to come strike us from a hiding spot or from behind. Also while you take care of those who may get in our way look for some sort of control room just in case that they have any cameras or remote controlled drones to come after us."

Cross nods with his mouth in a serious line and his eyes narrowing to add to his serious look.

The boss looks around at the group silently noting in his head that everyone most definitely looks ready to go and do this. "Alright. I will give Cross the time to think about who he will take with him in our journey to the location. So he will come with me in my car to let me know who he picks when he decides who. I can take three others in the back. Everyone else will have to have to use the other cars."

"Understood sir!" They all say together as best as they can including Cross with them all standing at attention even more so than before.

"Good. Then let us move out!" The boss takes a moment to do a dramatic looking pose in pointing the way to go.

This pose makes Cross see Tamaki for a moment in the place of the boss before it goes back to being the boss. Seeing this causes Cross to slightly wonder how the host club is fairing. Along with the wonder of whether or not Hikaru has shown them the note that he had left behind for him. He pushes away those thoughts however as he heads to follow the group to where all of the cars are including the boss's car.

It is time to do this. It is time to finally put an end to all of this.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty:

They arrive at the location and are quick to get into position.

Cross is taking Diana, Cristian, Joe and Dan. He figures that all of them together will be able to do their task in this.

The boss comes over to them for a moment causing Cross to look to him. "So. After this will you be going back to being Kaoru or stay as Cross?"

"I think Cross has grown on me." Cross admits smiling and watches the boss smile at this as well.

"Alright. Well you're free to stay with us for as long as you want." The boss agrees to this.

"Thank you. Tsuki." Cross thanks him causing the man to smile a little more.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuki leaves to go to position with that and Cross turns making sure his team is ready.

Everyone is all set so they wait for the initial attack planning to charge in when they get the chance. They watch the rest charge in just as planned and Cross notices the opening as the front door is left open.

"Let's go." Cross gives the command and his group charges alongside him towards the building. He leads them inside then away from the fighting as they run down a hallway that seems to be more quiet and empty. He keeps looking around as well as the group checking the doors as they all so far are open… But most rooms are storage with weapons, random stuff, bedrooms or even just bathrooms. He does notice that it is mostly storage rooms than the others with bedrooms being second then the least rooms are bathrooms. He finally stops coming across one closed door and the group he has comes to a stop along with him. He approaches it cautiously with the others in his group pulling out pistols just in case. He opens the door and finds two people chilling in there only for them to stop to look to Cross.

One of the ones in the room looks to be from China.

The other one looks more American than anything.

The two in the room are quick to get to their feet and charge at the group.

Diana and Joe are quickest to respond charging back at the two attackers causing them to clash.

The room was just a room with sleeping bags anyways so Cross and the other two head off while the two they are leaving behind will deal with the people there.

Cross takes them along through more of the hallway until they come to a stop at one more closed door. He opens it with the two having their guns ready. He blinks finding that it is actually a set of stairs. He leads them to head up the stairs and they come to a higher balcony area where they find a girl settling into position with a black and brown sniper rifle that looks like a part of it is made from wood and the rest made from metal.

Cristian is the one who decides to take this girl on while Dan and Cross head back down the stairs to continue looking.

Cross leads the way further down the hallway hoping that the next closed door that he comes across the next closed door. He opens it and there is someone's corpse hanging in there tied to the ceiling and gagged.

The two can tell that this person is dead and it makes Cross swallow harshly at the thought that this man could have been him.

Hanging in some broom closet naked with blood all over. Dead as a doornail. Possibly not having been found for who knows how long.

Dan places a hand on his shoulder. "Let us continue." He suggests and Cross nods taking the lead once more to head off on their way. He opens the next closed door to find someone trying to set up a big gun in a weapons closet. He takes this one while Cross continues.

Cross stops and pulls out his own pistol getting ready to open this next door. "Come on." He opens it finding a surveillance room with one person inside getting some sort of control pad ready. He hurries inside and shoots the guy in the head causing him to fall from his chair.

The control pad in his lap tumbles and smashes on the ground.

Cross quickly takes a seat in the chair and examines the cameras that are set up before him on the many screens. "I'm just glad that the guy was much too busy to see us coming down the hall." He admits to himself. He slightly cracks his knuckles only to begin trying to type on the keyboard presented in front of him. "Okay let's do this… Come on… Come on…" He manages to move one camera a little getting a better view on the fighting going on in the main room.

Some battles are being won while others seem to be being lost.

Cross swallows harshly and so desperately hopes that they will win this in the end and not the enemy. He'd be in big, HUGE, trouble if the enemy had won now. He jumps when he hears the safety of a gun clicking off. He jumps to his feet spinning around as he grabs his own pistol.

"You shouldn't be here." The person warns before they begin firing at each other.

Those left along the hallway hear the gunshots coming from the direction that Cross went but they can't go anywhere being a bit busy. They bite their bottom lips as the gunshots stop after one last gunshot sound and they can right now only hope that everything is okay.

Elsewhere…

Hikaru has just finished reading the letter to the host club who had gathered together upon hearing the news of the letter being found.

They are all silent as they are sitting and thinking about every part of the letter that they were just read to.

"Well…" Kyouya is the first to speak up out of them all as everyone raises their heads from looking at the table to look to the raven. "This can't be good."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-one:

"It's over Tsuki." One of the enemy leaders growl glaring at the other sides leader. "You don't have someone to fight for anymore."

Tsuki charges at the other man with a cry of rage raising his gun ready to shoot the other down.

The leader laughs and dashes away from attack just as a spray of bullets are shot from down to up where he had been standing. He turns pulling out his weapon as he fires it at Tsuki.

Tsuki dodges and shoots once more at the leader who snarls only to dodge the shots fired.

The leader fires more at Tsuki who takes the hits in the shoulder and one grazing his hip to charge at the leader. He tries moving back just in time as a knife slashes right at him. He tries to shove the other away but his arm gets slashed by the knife. He yelps and jumps back away from the other man. He takes a moment to try putting some pressure on the slice on his arm then he glares at Tsuki completely ignoring any other fighting going on around him. "You will pay for this." He warns before charging towards the other with a battle cry. He swings his pistol up to aim and fires at any part of his intended target that he can.

Tsuki takes a moment to run away from the attack knowing that he can't just take every single hit if he is going to win against the enemy. He takes aim with his gun once more to fire more rounds at the man.

The man tries to run and fire his gun at the same time aiming it straight for Tsuki.

Tsuki fires back and manages to hit the leader in the leg causing him to stumble almost falling to the ground.

"You won't get me!" The leader shouts with anger and he tries to fire but finds that the gun has jammed. He looks at it shaking it while death glaring it like all of this is the guns fault. He finally yells in frustration and tosses the gun off almost hitting someone in the head before it tumbles to the ground. He tries to dash off in an attempt to get to safety away from where he may be attacked. "Haha! You can't catch me now!" He laughs almost manically as he keeps running right towards the direction that Kaoru had gone down with his group. He seems to be just running for whichever direction he can find in order to escape so that he may live. He wants to see another day. "Once I get out of here I will plan my revenge so that no one will ever see it coming. I will be the victor from this. Just you wait. Just you wait and see. No one escapes from me and my wrath. No one!" He continues going towards the only exit he currently has his eyes on. He believes that if he heads down this way then he will be able to escape. "I know you probably have people watching the windows so I'll be shot at from unknown directions if I was stupid enough to go off in that direction. But I'm a lot smarter than you would like to think." He keeps up his mumbling to himself as he shoves past an enemy and an ally. He ends up shoving them together so they ended up crashing into each other only for the ally to fall down onto the enemy.

The two kind of pause and move their heads, one landed on the chest of the other while the other landed on the back, in which their eyes meet leaving them almost dumbfounded for a moment.

The leader doesn't pay them any mind however as he continues to run for his desired exit. He can almost hear the intense chase music playing through in his head. "I will escape for now but that doesn't mean that you have won. I know this building like the back of my hand meaning that I'll get out of here before you have a chance to find me." He shoves an enemy into an ally's knife which stabs the enemy in the stomach… He however doesn't even look back as he just continues to run away. "I do not count this as victory yet because I'm still alive and running. I will get out of here just you wait and see."

There are rather quite a few bullets flying past him as he zigzags in order to try to force the bullets to miss.

"I won't fall. Not here and not now." The leader keeps up the speaking to himself not slowing down in the least bit.

It won't be long now before he reaches the place that seems to be an exit for him.

For a few moments it almost comes to appear like time is slowing down to savor the moment of this daring attempt to escape.

'I'm getting away! I'm getting away! I am actually getting away!' The leader's thoughts almost scream in his head. His pace not slowing down in the slightest as adrenalin pumps through him making him forget about any of his injures that are still bleeding. 'I can do this.' He now seems to have switched from talking to himself to favor in thinking to himself instead. 'I can escape and live to see another dawn. And when I make my come back it will be grand in which they will never forget it at all. I will-' His thoughts become cut off however as he finds himself slightly scrambling to try to come to a stop though he does skid a little.

The barrel of a gun is shoved against his stomach much like a knife attempting to stab him. The gun's trigger is pulled and the bullet goes straight through the leaders stomach.

The leader stands there for a few moments eyes widening in a mix of pain and shock as his noises sound almost gagged. His body begins to fall back revealing the person who had just shot him when before the person was hidden by the leaders body. He lands on the ground on his back.

The person who had shot him takes a step or two forward only to point the gun at him again. The person shoots him once in the chest and once in the head to make sure that he is dead before lowering the gun staring at the leaders dead body.

Elsewhere….

Hikaru has been checking every news station and website he can find or knows about but so far nothing has come up in his searches. He had gone home after the host club split up unable to really figure anything out; so Kyouya said that they'd just have to wait for the news to post it. He is now pacing in the living room with the large TV turned on to the most popular news channel on television. He is biting his lips almost to the point that he wants to bite his nails in anxiousness to hear any word of news on his brother or to figure out what's going on. He hopes that whatever is going to happen that it is reported on the news so he can see it, But the main thing he wants is for Kaoru to be safe and to return home.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty two:

"KAORU!" Tsuki hurries over towards the one who had just shot down the enemy leader. He is quick to pull the other into a hug almost knocking him over. He manages to keep his balance and with himself balanced he also kept the other standing. He had momentarily forgotten to address the other by his new name though it wasn't like it really mattered in that moment.

Cross hugs the other man back. "Hey."

Tsuki can't help the tears of relief and happiness coming to his eyes as he holds Cross close. "Oh thank god." He whispers mostly under his breath.

Cross had in fact heard him though he kept quiet. He did however find a small smile coming onto his face about them. He knows very well that he had been lucky to have gotten a hit when he had been in that gun fight. He could have easily died but in some way the thrill of a possible looming death made him more excited. He figures that it must have been the adrenaline to stay alive that was making him feel so good in that moment though.

Tsuki pulls away only enough to look to Cross's face without letting him out of his arms. He lets their eyes meet as the other gives him an assuring look. He smiles and moves one hand to wipe away his own tears; while trying to make it look like that isn't what he's doing. "This is it. It's finally over." His tone a little soft and the other nods in agreement.

"Yes. It really is." Cross confirms to the other still holding his gaze. "It really is over."

Tsuki also nods softly and speaks once more afterwards as he moves forward to hug Cross without looking at his face. "You did good. So very well."

"Thank you boss man sir." Cross thanks him speaking in a polite tone that one would expect another to speak to towards their boss.

The way that Cross had spoken had almost made Tsuki laugh, if it wasn't for the context of what had happened mere moments ago. "No need for such formalities. At least not right now." He informs the other in his arms. He truly believes that there will be no harm if they drop such things here now. He just wants to soak in the moment of knowing that the other is alive when he was so scared he wouldn't be.

"Okay. Tsuki." Cross responds and such a response made Tsuki feel a bit better about the whole situation.

Tsuki finally pulls away enough to have his hands only on Cross's shoulders as they share a smile between them. "Let's get going." He suggests in which the other nods in agreement. He releases him and turns to the rest. "Let's get out to the meeting point." He gives the order as everyone listens. "We will take a moments break once there. If you make it quick finish off any you can though without their leader they are no threat. Just lost puppies who lost their mother." He leads the way with Cross following along behind.

Cross is quick to text those in his group about heading out. He is well aware that some members may finish killing a few enemies to help clean up before leaving.

They all make it outside in which Tsuki takes a moment to look around himself. He feels a slight weight as he takes in those that are badly injured, those that are not badly injured… Then those that are missing… Those that are without a doubt back where they had left lying dead.

Tsuki wants to go back for them but if they hang around there then it'll be more likely they'll be caught. He turns feeling a familiar touch of a hand on his shoulder. His eyes meet with Cross's own.

One of the members that are like a son to him.

"They'd understand."

Tsuki gives the softest of nods with a sound of confirmation at this fact being stated. "Well lets start looking at who can probably make it on their own and who will need help."

Cross nods in agreement to this and heads off to go take a look at their comrades.

Tsuki on the other hand turns spotting a group that are not badly injured. He approaches them and they stop their conversation seeing him come up. He stands like a real leader would as he looked at them. "Can you make sure to wipe away any possible fingerprints that we may have left?" He inquires to the group of five people. He knows that the wiping of the fingerprints is a lot faster than looking through the bodies on the floor to know who is who; let alone the time it would take to drag or carry them all out of the building especially when they have wounds. He wonders to himself if he'll be able to send a group to collect the bodies of their group members, or come back later himself for them. He decides that he will figure it out later as he listens to the response to his question.

"Yes sir." One of them responds verbally while the others only nod. He had spoken for all of them. He takes the lead as they head back to the building to do what had been asked of them.

Tsuki in the meantime turns and checks on those badly injured. He is judging who will need treatment first and who may be able to wait. He spots Cross crouched by one of those that are badly injured. He figured that the other would have just walked around looking but if he is crouched by one then it could be really bad. He approaches and crouches next to him. "How is it?"

"It looks bad." Cross responds all too clearly looking worried. He even pulls one hand back to gently bite on his bent pointer finger from worry.

Tsuki looks to the wound that Cross is focused on and he sees that one of their female member's leg is covered in blood. He feels himself a little worried about it as well as he slightly inspects it. "Will you be able to make it to the cars?"

"Yes. I can." The lady responds sitting tall.

Tsuki gives a soft nod knowing that she is one of the tough kind of lady. He gets up while Cross speaks to her.

"I can help you." Cross let her know in which she thanks him quietly.

The group he had sent soon comes back as Tsuki notices so he stands tall and proud to speak to them all.

"Okay! We are moving to the cars! If you can do it then do it. If you can't please ask for help. Also if you can do it then help someone who needs help up. If you can't support another then walk on your own."

The group moves to do this as they all follow orders.

Cross is even helping the lady like he said he would. He lets her put an arm around his shoulders. He does this so she can lean on him on the side of her injured leg.

With his help the lady is able to walk along with the entire group.

The entire group is of course following Tsuki who is helping another member of their group.

Tsuki feels a little anxious especially after having seen some of the injuries that some suffered. He takes a rather silent breath through his nose then back out his nose. He needs to remain calm and collected. He knows it's not really for himself but rather for his groups sake. He is well aware a few might be panicking from the sight of some wounds. So he knows that he needs to be able to think straight. He has to lead them so they have the best chance of making it out mostly alive. He gets them to the cars and glances over his shoulder. "The ones that are badly injured are to go in first." He orders loudly to be sure that his group hears his words.

Quite a few of them do give nods of confirmation.

Tsuki turns and helps the guy he was helping into the first car. He sees from the corner of his eyes others also helping the badly injured. He of course trusts his group though. He knows that they are loyal and obedient. He doesn't have to give an order twice.

The group trusts him to lead them.

So a good leader he will be.

He always makes sure of that.

Once everyone is in they start the cars only to begin driving off for now.

Tsuki just hopes that everyone who is badly injured will be able to make it.

AN:

I will be heading out of town this weekend with my mom so here is the chapter update early.

Kaoru.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty three:

They get to the hospital that the group controls and rush inside. They let the injured be taken away starting with those with the worst injuries.

Cross is sitting on a bed being examined to ensure that he is unharmed. He raises his head to look across the way to the direction Tsuki is.

Tsuki is also having his injuries examined and he glances towards Cross. He gives a soft nod already guessing what it is that Cross wants.

Cross smiles his thanks and decides that tonight he shall rest. But tomorrow night shall be the time. He is soon done being healed of any injuries he had gotten. He lays down as the curtains are closed to allow him to get some rest. He closes his eyes letting himself drift off into sleep.

Elsewhere…..

Hikaru turns on the early morning news having not slept. He blinks as he finds that he had done so just in time.

"Now we have breaking news." A news reporter says standing in front of a building that has police all around it and police tape is there as well. "Behind me is the place that is the sight of a large number of killings. Police so far are ruling this as a possible war against two different gangs. Many bodies were found inside including more blood that police say could indicate missing bodies. Sadly the tapes have been destroyed so police cannot watch those to determine anything. We will be reporting more information as we receive it."

Hikaru jumps to his feet with his heart pounding. "Kaoru…" He whispers in worry. His stomach tightening in the fear that something bad could have happened to his brother. He calls the host club to see if they have seen the news story.

They all can agree that this is most likely what Kaoru may have been talking about in his note. Now they all just hope that he is okay.

Later…..

It's a bit late at night and Hikaru is sitting on his bed cross legged with the curtains pulled open.

Hikaru sighs eyes closed placing his hand mostly on his face as he doubts that he will get anymore sleep tonight. He opens his eyes along with lowering his hand after a few moments as he feels a tug towards the window. He gets up almost in a daze to follow this tug so he heads to the window looking out. He blinks back to reality as he sees something. He can spot someone standing there outside down below looking right up at the window. "Kaoru!?" He gasps and inside he just knows that it truly is his brother. He rushes away from the window, out of his room and he practically flies down the stairs. He bursts out the front door hurrying over to where he had seen his brother… Only to find that he is gone... He looks around a little however he has no luck in locating his brother. "KAORU!" He calls out into the darkness even as he gets no response. His shoulders slump in disappointment and he heads back inside. He lays down on his bed and knowing that his brother is okay causes his tiredness to catch up to him in which he falls asleep.

The next morning he lets the host club know of what had happened.

"What?! He was there?!" Hunny gasps in surprise upon hearing the news.

Hikaru nods though he knows that the others cannot see him. "Yeah. But when I got down there he was gone." He confirms verbally for them.

"Hm." Kyouya gives a slight hum of thought at hearing this. "Could it be that perhaps he came to give his goodbye? I mean after all that happened I would imagine that he might be scared of the rejection. Especially after all of those deaths that we have no idea if it was him or someone else."

"It could never be because of Kaoru. He wouldn't do this." Hikaru counters.

"Unless he had no choice. Those people could have been the ones that may have caused him to run in the first place." Kyouya points out and everyone listening could see him adjusting his glasses on his face. "He of course would have had help but he probably felt like he needed to do this to stop the group."

Hikaru goes quiet considering what Kyouya is saying as he feels like that he does have a point.

"I say that we let him be and let him decide on what he will be doing himself." Kyouya suggests.

"What but mommy! We-" Tamaki starts but he is cut off by the slightly older twin.

"Maybe Kyouya is right." Hikaru tells them. "I think I should trust Kaoru and let him make his own choices. Even if it means that he will be staying away."

The other members are quiet for a moment.

"Well I think Hika-chan is right." Hunny is the first to speak up. "As long as Kao-chan is happy we shouldn't push him to come back."

"Yeah. Maybe he's found his own path to enjoy." Haruhi agrees. "After all we all walk down a path differently especially in life."

"Yes. I do agree." Hikaru confirms.

….

It's been about a week since Kaoru first appeared.

Each night Hikaru waits as Kaoru will usually visit him.

Hikaru has tried leaving Kaoru a note, staying down outside and trying to run faster down to him. He however has had no success as Kaoru always manages to give him the slip. He is also never able to find him when he is down outside and if he is already there then he never even sees Kaoru that night. He finally is just trying to stay in his room. He turns to glance out the window watching for his younger brother. He notices him approach then look up at the window. He smiles from where he is sitting on the chair by the window. He feels like maybe he should just appreciate these small visits as he knows that Kaoru did read the note. He knows that his brother knows that he and the host club don't blame him plus are not mad at him. "You chose your path and I'll stick to mine." He says softly to himself as his eyes meet with Kaorus as best as they can. "Good luck out there brother." He watches as Kaoru turns and walks away disappearing into the night. "I'll see you next time you decide to visit." He goes to his bed having been able to sleep better after accepting Kaoru's wish to not fully come back to them other than the visits.

Years later…

Hikaru has taken over his parents business and is at one of the shops working on making sure that the new fashion line is all set to be presented in the store. He decides to stay to see what customers will say about it.

The customers are all happy as they give happy comments about the line clearly liking it.

"They like it. As to be expected from you." The manager of the store says to his boss Hikaru.

"Yes. I am glad that they like it." Hikaru agrees and slightly turns seeing a new customer come in. He hasn't seen this man around before and he is holding a piece of paper.

The man comes right up to the front desk and holds out the piece of paper. "I have a special order I would like to place."

Hikaru takes the paper to take a look and the first thing that he notices is that the measurements are the same size as his body. He finds himself smiling softly at the sight. He has a feeling he knows who this is for. "Sure." He agrees smiling at the man. "I'll get started on it."

"Thank you. How much will it cost?" The man asks and Hikaru decides to secretly give him a discount for it. The man leaves with a goodbye wave and smile.

Hikaru leaves to set to work on the order. He knows that it's just a jacket probably for the weather ahead but he wants to make it special. He knows that it must be perfect for the one he is sure will be wearing it. He makes the sleeves folded a little at the elbow area. He also adds a little touch to them. "Yes. This will be perfect."

Later…

"Here you go." One of the others hand Cross the jacket.

"Thank you for picking it up for me." Cross thanks the man who nods to this. He takes it out if the bag and puts on the nice looking brown jacket. He turns to look to the sleeves and on the part that is folded over there is a stitched in pattern on both sleeves. He smiles even more and he moves one hand to gently touch the pattern.

It's a beautiful pink heart wrapped in the thorn filled stem of a red rose. It's truly beautiful to look at.

"It's perfect." Cross tells the man bringing his arms close to his chest as he takes a moment to treasure the special little addition like a treasured gift.

"You truly look like the leader of the group I left to you. My son."

Cross turns to look to the old man in a wheelchair who looks like he could die any day now. "Thank you Tsuki." He thanks his adoptive father who gives him a smile in return. "As promised I will continue to lead them just as well as you have."

"And you're doing just great." Tsuki confirms making Cross smile even more.

"Thank you."

The end.


End file.
